Crepúsculo la saga: Días del futuro pasado
by Lexodian
Summary: Ochenta años después de los sucesos de "Eclipse de fuego", los vampiros y los metamorfos han alcanzado el borde de la extinción. Cazados incansablemente por los centinelas, unos robots creados por los humanos, se ven sumidos en la desesperación absoluta. Sólo Jacob Black, enviado setenta años al pasado, puede revertir el oscuro destino de ambas especies.
1. Las sendas del infierno

1

Las sendas del infierno

 _Seattle, Washington_

El futuro era un oscuro y siniestro mundo. Pero lo que quedaba en las abandonadas y destrozadas calles de Seattle lo eran aún más: eran el recordatorio de que, por más astuto que fuese uno, siempre lo terminaban encontrando.

Muchas vidas se habían perdido hasta este momento. Bajas y pérdidas en ambos lados de la contienda. Vampiros, metámorfos, y los pocos humanos que se destinaron a ayudarles. Todos ellos, perdidos. La mayoría de ellos habían sido asesinados sin piedad, lo cual era una suerte para ellos. Otra parte de la población no humana estaba presa, esperando el juicio final, o trabajando como esclavos. Y una pequeña parte, pero muy pequeña, luchaba por mantenerse fuera de las garras de la Muerte, siempre en activo, siempre en movimiento, lejos de toda mirada acusatoria. Lejos de las terribles garras del destino.

La población mundial se había catalogado en tres variantes. Los Humanos, seres comunes y corrientes, eran los que mantenían una vida tranquila y próspera, siempre y cuando no se entrometiesen en los asuntos de los no humanos. Los Anómalos, humanos con capacidad para transmitir la metamorfosis a sus descendientes, o que arrastraban genes metamórficos de algún antepasado. Entre los anómalos también se clasificaban los humanos con ciertas particularidades que podían beneficiar al vampirismo si estos individuos eran infectados con el virus hemófago. Se había considerado convertirlos en una cuarta categoría, Ascendentes, pero la idea fue descartada; no consideraban a los posibles metámorfos distintos de los posibles vampiros. Y al final estaban los No Humanos, en donde clasificaban a vampiros y metámorfos por igual, aunque al momento de capturarlos siempre existía la distinción. Para fines científicos, claro estaba.

Esos fines científicos eran los que habían arrasado el mundo.

Por las calles de la desolada Seattle se podía aspirar la muerte aún siendo un humano. Los negocios, reducidos a simples ruinas, aullaban con el gélido e inquietante hedor del abandono, de la miseria y el caos, todos coexistiendo para una única finalidad.

La advertencia.

Esto no le molestó mucho a Alistair mientras doblaba en la esquina y se dirigía al puerto, donde generalmente disponían de los cuerpos de los no humanos.

Había sabido mantenerse lejos del peligro durante todos estos años. Siempre se vio capaz de alejarse de los problemas. Era simple; su habilidad era bastante buena y le permitía estar lejos de todo problema. Pero todo tiene un precio. La culpabilidad que sentía por esconderse mientras el mundo iba sucumbiendo a manos de la aniquilación le carcomía la conciencia de vez en cuando, pero se recordó que no era la primera vez que huía para ponerse a salvo.

 _Excepto que, en esta ocasión, escapé de algo mucho más grande que los Vulturi._

Recordar a la corrupta policía vampírica le provocó un nudo en donde debería tener el estómago. Por una parte se alegraba de que los Vulturi ya no existieran más, y por ende, estaba libre de su persecución. Pero como solían decir los humanos muy de vez en cuando, _caímos de la sartén al fuego_.

Y ahora los perseguían a _todos_ , Vulturi o no Vulturi.

Y muchos habían muerto.

Se agazapó lo suficiente para saltar al tejado de una tienda departamental; ignoró si se trataba de deportes o cosméticos. Las mundanas cosas humanas perdían interés para él, en especial en los tiempos que aquejaban en ese instante. Se despejó la mente mientras tomaba impulso y se lanzaba al tejado de otro negocio, al otro lado de la calle, cuyo asfalto olía ligeramente a sangre y podredumbre. Se preguntó cuántos humanos habían sido liquidados ahí, y cuántos no humanos.

Llegó a su destino. Se quedó en el tejado, observando la pila de cadáveres que se mantenía en el muelle, lista para ser arrojada en el mar en cuanto _esos_ regresaran. Y no tenía mucho tiempo para ello.

Se inclinó como un predador al filo del tejado, y aguardó. A pesar del silencio apenas roto por la corriente marina allá en mar abierto, se sorprendió de escuchar un murmullo, apenas una caricia de ruido en el viento, que desfilaba abiertamente hasta sus oídos. No obstante, se quedó tan rígido como una estatua, esperando encontrar la fuente del murmullo o lo que fuera, que definitivamente _no debía_ sonar en un campo de concentración para cadáveres. La brisa se agitó a su derecha y se giró a tiempo para encontrarse con el rostro de otro vampiro físicamente más joven que él, pero con tantos años de existencia asomándose a sus ojos rojizos oscuros; también estaba pasando hambre, como él. El vampiro joven esbozó lo que parecía ser una media sonrisa fúnebre de reconocimiento.

—Alistair —murmuró Peter. El interpelado asintió apenas unos milímetros, movimiento inadvertido por humanos, pero no por vampiros—. No esperaba volverte a ver por la zona de Olympic otra vez. —le dijo con cierto recelo.

—Los tiempos cambian —respondió, y el vampiro joven se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero Alistair desvió su mirada a las pilas de muertos, examinándolas. Debía de estar por ahí… debía confirmarlo…

Se movió con agilidad, más de la que solía demostrar en momentos de antipatía, y se dejó caer limpiamente al suelo, pisándolo sin apenas hacer ruido. Apenas se estaba irguiendo cuando Peter aterrizó a su lado y oteó la máxima atracción putrefacta.

—¿Cullen? —se atrevió a preguntar el joven, con lo que Alistair se limitó a contestarle con un asentimiento— Ya veo —reconoció el otro—. Hale —dijo, sin que la pregunta correcta se hubiera formulado siquiera, pero Peter pensó que no necesitaba oírla. _Nadie se para por estos rumbos si no es para buscar a alguien_ , se dijo.

Sin decirse una palabra más, cada vampiro tomó su ruta. Alistair fue a la pila que tenía enfrente de él, mientras que Peter se aventuró a las más alejadas hacia la derecha. Si escarbaban a la velocidad vampírica, cada quien podía revisar cinco o seis pilas en lo que se daba la hora de llegada de _esos_ , para la cual faltaban apenas pocos minutos.

Comenzó a escarbar. Fue dejando de lado esqueletos mixtos y partes de vampiro, pasando por un nuevo cuerpo en descomposición. Olía, entre los fétidos aromas de la muerte, a perro mojado. _Éste no tendrá más de dos semanas_ , se dijo, y lo apartó sin siquiera ponerle interés. Aún cuando vampiros y metámorfos habían formado una alianza para incrementar mejorablemente sus posibilidades de supervivencia, a Alistar le seguían fastidiando los _animales_. Bien se decía que los viejos hábitos nunca morían.

Se concentró. Debía encontrarle a toda costa, porque debía estar seguro de que podían haber escapado juntos, que por culpa de él no se hubiera quedado alguno atrás. Porque fue él el que los divisó en Vancouver, y fue él el que los apartó a _esos_ del camino de los sobrevivientes, sin que ellos lo supieran.

Sentía que se los debía después de haberlos dejado solos contra los Vulturi hacía mucho tiempo.

En la tercera pila, dio con un aroma familiar. Nuevas esperanzas se abrieron en su interior, y escarbó como su hubiera encontrado el tesoro máximo. Entre sus jadeos —innecesarios para sus pulmones—, sus dedos arrancando piel, tierra, ropa y hueso, y el sonido de la corriente marina, ni siquiera se percató del sonido de un crepitar, como un chasquido de la leña ante el fuego vivo, que llegó desde varios metros de distancia. Le importaba más encontrar a alguno de ellos, o mejor aún, de no encontrarlo. Las pilas eran recientes; cada semana se echaban las nuevas recolecciones al mar —la altura de las pilas iba decreciendo con el paso de los años; ahora no rebasaban la altura de un piso— y se dejaba el área completamente limpia. Alistair no podía predeterminar con certeza si el día de hoy iba a ser la Depuración, y no le importaba saberlo, porque había dado con el blanco. Una mano, fina, tersa, femenina y sedosa, se asomaba por debajo de un cráneo humano que reconoció por el simple aroma. La mano parecía casi intacta, pero eso no le quitaba lo muerto. Lo completamente muerto.

Sus sospechas de fracaso se confirmaron cuando, al alzar la mirada, logró distinguir una muñequera. Nervioso, haló un poco de la mano hasta dejar descubierta toda la pieza, que relucía con un óvalo en el cuál estaba una insignia muy conocida para él: un león, postrado en sus patas traseras, rugía. Al nivel de dichas patas había un cordel con tres estrellas, y en la cabeza del león se asomaba una corona.

Era la insignia de los Cullen. Y la mano, para su pesar, era de una de las mujeres.

 _¿Esme?_

Se dijo que podía ser Esme. La rubia, Rosalie, no usaba muñequeras. Suponía que Alice había caído hacía siete años en alguna parte de Asia. Él vio cómo Bella perecía hace dos en Venezuela. Y la niña, Renesmée, sucumbió momentos antes que su madre.

Rosalie era la única mujer viva del clan Cullen. Eso quería decir que Peter venía en búsqueda de Jasper.

No supo cuándo había perecido Jasper. A él no lo vio en Vancouver.

De haber sido humano, hubiera sentido el escalofrío recorrerle desde las lumbares hasta las cervicales. Pero, al ser un vampiro, simplemente se dijo que todo lo que había luchado para llegar a ese lugar y reconocer a la fallecida — _es Esme, estoy seguro_ — había sido una trampa misma, que lo arrojaba ante las garras del destino cruel.

Lentamente, se volvió por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Y entonces lo divisó. Divisó la forma de su verdugo, mucho más alto que él, que lo miraba con unos ojos que no veían y a la vez sí. Esos ojos ciegos que tanto le daban miedo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en un movimiento defensivo cuando el rostro de su verdugo se abrió por la mitad, y del agujero se asomaba el fulgor infernal que traía consigo la mano vengadora del hombre.

En la muñequera del clan Cullen se vio reflejado el fulgor y el poder del fuego que terminó con Alistair.


	2. Todas las huestes

2

Todas las huestes

 _Saratov, Rusia_

Sabía que estaba muerto incluso antes de que los percibiera llegar.

Seth Clearwater no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que podían estar en peligro en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar en que se presentaran pero, aun así, se sacudió la cabeza y siguió acarreando el barril de alimento. Las provisiones escaseaban, y sus compañeros lo resentían.

No era que pudiese consumir algo de lo que llevaba; el barril tenía sangre. Sangre clonada para los vampiros, cortesía de una ya extinta corporación manejada, obviamente, por vampiros. No se molestó en aprenderse el nombre, pues ¿quién se detiene a pensar en detalles tan nimios cuando la muerte se asoma a tu propia puerta, y tú respondes, pero sabes lo que tienes enfrente y presentas batalla, pero con terribles resultados?

Se seguía culpando por lo que había pasado, pero todos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo. A pesar de haber pasado ya treinta y cinco años desde lo que él pensaba que era su mayor error, no pasaba una noche de aparente descanso sin poder recriminarse por lo que le había sucedido a su familia. _El remordimiento del sobreviviente_ , se dijo.

Pensó en Leah, cuyo apoyo fue tan consistente hasta hace un par de años, cuando _esos_ la capturaron. Luchó a muerte para liberarla, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil; la habían apartado. Siempre se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, estuviese donde estuviese. Pero, lo que en verdad le carcomía más, era su madre. Si algo definía a Sue Clearwater era su increíble amor maternal, un amor incondicional, que traspasaba las barreras de la guerra y superaba el poder de lo sobrenatural. O al menos así pensaba Seth, hasta el momento en que _esos_ la terminaron enfrente de sus ojos.

Seth sufrió, pero no se rindió. No podía, por la memoria de su madre y por seguir operando en nombre de su hermana capturada, y si se mostraba alicaído, Jake estaba ahí. Jake… el pequeño consuelo de no haberlo perdido todo, a pesar de la horrenda situación en la que se encontraban. Jake, que había partido con la otra mitad del grupo en búsqueda de sobrevivientes en Vancouver… Jake, su otra mitad.

Llegó a reunirse en el mismo espacio que la vampiresa. Una joven que aparentaba veintidós años, de complexión bastante formidable para su físico, de rasgos ligeramente asiáticos, cabello largo, de ondas rebeldes, pero acomodadizo, y unos ojos rojizos oscuros, casi negros, levantó la mirada y le sonrió con esos marfileños dientes perfectos. Entre sus manos tenía otro barril, que llevaba con facilidad a la espalda.

—Menuda situación, ¿no? —canturreó la vampiresa, llamada Clarice. Seth asintió sombríamente; las sombras de la larga serie de tragedias acontecidas a su familia no habían abandonado su mente del todo, ocasionando esa oscura respuesta. La vampiresa debió de adivinarlo, porque borró su sonrisa de inmediato—. Lamentándose por el pasado. Lo entiendo. Perdí mi clan en una noche.

—¿No pudiste traerlos contigo? —inquirió Seth, acercándose más, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. No tenía miedo, en realidad, sino que no querría ser sorprendido cuando _esos_ aparecieran. _Porque siempre lo hacen, y ahora que somos menos, se concentran mucho más en encontrarnos_. Tragó saliva y se sintió tentado de soltar el barril y llevarse las manos al cinturón, donde tenía una vasta colección de cuchillos. Últimamente prefería luchar en su forma humana que en su forma lupina; el hecho de que el grupo estuviese mayormente conformado por vampiros le limitaba las entradas en fase, pues impedían la comunicación en ambos sentidos. Si Edward aún estuviese con ellos…

 _Pero está capturado, que sepamos_ , se dijo Seth, intentando focalizarse.

Pero fracasó. No por falta de interés, sino por una súbita alteración en el ambiente, una onda sonora que vino _desde arriba_ , seguramente desde la superficie de hielo que los resguardaba en dicha instalación submarina. Alzó la mirada, y dos segundos de oyente le bastaron para que su sangre se helara y su piel se pusiera como de gallina.

Como el metámorfo de mejor audición en su antigua manada, supo que había pasado.

Se volteó, alarmado, hacia Clarice, quien también estaba prestando atención al techo de la habitación. Ella seguía intentando encontrar el motivo de alarma de Seth, quien la saco de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Están aquí! —observó y, como muñecos sincronizados, soltaron los barriles y corrieron hacia un punto medio entre los dos. Seth volvió a tragar saliva e impidió pensar en el nudo en el estómago que sentiría; ya había hecho esto antes, y estaba comprobado que su nudo en la garganta era psicológico. ¿Y quién no sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando cambiaba abruptamente de sitio?

Clarice alzó y estiró la mano, como si arrojara algo, y un aro purpúreo se abrió entre ellos, justo hacia donde se dirigían. Del otro lado del aro podía ver al resto del equipo, seis plantas más abajo. No quería darles la noticia aún, pues no habían terminado la recolección, pero debía hacerse…

Cruzaron el aro, y aterrizaron limpiamente sobre sus pies. El aro-portal se cerró detrás de ellos tan rápido como apareció arriba, y las miradas de los pocos sobrevivientes —en esta mitad del grupo, todos eran vampiros— se posaron en ellos.

—Se agotó el tiempo —dictaminó Clarice, como quien comunica que la cena está lista. Sencilla, pero funcionó.

—¡Centinelas! —gritó uno de los vampiros, con quien Seth compartía años de amistad. No le extrañó que ese vampiro en especial fuese el primero en dar la alarma. Si algo había más preciso que definiera a Emmett Cullen, era su instinto de lucha. Sin él, muchos del grupo no hubieran sobrevivido.

• • •

Rosalie Hale estaba planificando la siguiente táctica de recolección que el grupo efectuaría dentro de dos semanas en Venecia cuando oyó el grito de su esposo. Al instante, sintió cómo su petrificado corazón, metafóricamente, se detenía un momento, un efecto colateral del miedo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kachiri, que la miraba, sin exagerar, con un par de ojos que reflejaban el mismo miedo que ella.

—¡Vámonos! ¡Es hora! —dijo la amazónica, y ambas mujeres se dispusieron a correr en dirección contraria a la del origen del grito de Emmett, y lo único en que Rosalie Hale pudo ser capaz de pensar fue en el bienestar de su esposo. _Por favor, Emmett, resiste lo suficiente. ¡No mueras!_

• • •

Los ruidos se agudizaban más conforme los enemigos se abrían paso entre los niveles de las instalaciones. El grupo en conjunto alzó la mirada, intentando determinar por dónde podrían provenir los temibles Centinelas. Esas infernales máquinas que no dormían, no descansaban, no morían… al menos, ninguno de los presentes habían podido matarlos alguna vez. Herirlos sí, lo que les concedía el poder para escapar justo a tiempo.

Seth alzó la mirada y de su cinturón sacó dos cuchillos de medio alcance, empuñándolos con las hojas hacia abajo. Su rostro se ensombreció y luego vaciló; bajó la mirada y la desvió a los dos tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos desnudos: en el brazo derecho, el tatuaje de la manada Quileute, a la que tantos años ha pertenecido; en el izquierdo, el nombre de su esposo.

 _Jacob Black Clearwater._

Alzó la mirada un vez más cuando un rugido proveniente de su derecha lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Emmett; no necesitaba voltear para verlo. A su izquierda, no obstante, se encontraba Benjamin, el vampiro capaz de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza. Su cuerpo empezó a refulgir con fuego; un fuego que no era capaz de quemarlo hasta las cenizas, sino un fuego propio de Benjamin, incapaz de dañarlo, pero tan efectivo como cualquier otro fuego. Cualquier otro vampiro sucumbiría ante él.

Pero los intereses de todos ellos no eran atacar a otros vampiros ni a los metámorfos, no estando al borde de la extinción.

El techo se agrietó, pedazos de concreto sólido fueron cediendo conforme las diabólicas huestes se iban abriendo paso. El grupo miró hacia la grieta más grande, por la que se asomaba la parte superior de una criatura humanoide, de aspecto grisáceo, con ojos como botones de un color amarillo fosforescente, los cuales parecían estar ciegos. Mas no lo estaban, porque los Centinelas siempre los ubicaban.

 _Son como ojos de robot_ , pensó Seth mientras la criatura se posaba ante ellos de pie y se erguía, terrible e imponente. Excepto, claro estaba, que los Centinelas eran lo más lejano posible a los robots. Los robots, por lo menos, se dañaban con el agua o la electricidad. Y _éstos_ los resistían.

Lo resistían todo.

Fue Benjamin el que tomó la iniciativa. A través de su cuerpo, con los brazos como objetivo final, canalizó una voluta de fuego que lanzó violentamente hacia el Centinela, como el aliento de un dragón. Al recibir el impacto, la criatura simplemente se dignó a cubrirse con los brazos y encogerse un poco, como si el fuego fuese simple luz solar que le lastimase los ojos. Esto irritó a Seth.

Detrás de ellos se escuchó otro sonido. Él y Emmett se voltearon para ver a otro Centinela aterrizar a pocos metros de ellos, y el vampiro arremetió contra él, fracasando épicamente. El Centinela no hizo nada más que proporcionarle un puñetazo en la cabeza, que tumbó limpiamente al vampiro.

Seth corrió. Se sentía bastante confiado en que Clarice actuaría inmediatamente, ya que en los últimos cinco años había sido el soporte principal de planes como estos, y por ello nunca fallaban. A pocos metros de él visualizó el portal que la vampiresa había abierto, y al otro lado del aro visualizó lo que era el equivalente a la nuca del Centinela. Se enfocó, tomó más impulso en el último momento, y saltó hacia el portal, aterrizando limpiamente en la espalda de la criatura. La fuerza y velocidad a la que el metámorfo iba, sumados a su propia fuerza física, le permitieron desestabilizar al Centinela, quitándoselo de encima a Emmett. Seth no desaprovechó su oportunidad para clavarle ambos cuchillos en la espalda al enemigo, el cual, como esperaba, no emitió sonido alguno de dolor. Nunca lo hacían.

Emmett se levantó en un grácil movimiento, a pesar de haber sido sucumbido. Se giró hacia el Centinela que Seth estaba apuñalando, y alzó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, cerradas en puños, y los descargó violentamente contra la cabeza del Centinela.

• • •

Correr con un cinturón de armas atado a su cuerpo casi no era un impedimento para Rosalie, pero el hecho de llevar algo en su persona, algo que le recordaba diariamente lo vulnerable que se encontraba por no poseer un don especial que le ayudara, le sentaba fatal. Se consolaba diciéndose que Emmett tampoco tenía un don, pero al menos él contaba con la ventaja de la fuerza física. _Esos Centinelas saben cómo resistir al ataque físico del vampiro promedio_ , determinó tras varios años de experiencia cercana a ellos.

Se agazapó de Kachiri, nivelando su velocidad con ella. La amazónica era bastante veloz y a veces le costaba mantenerse a su ritmo, pero podía hacerlo si se concentraba lo suficiente. La finalidad de que ellos estuvieran haciendo esto no podía ser llevada a cabo si las dos no iban a la par, siempre al mismo tiempo. Toda la operación se iba al demonio de lo contrario.

Un ruido potente, seguido de escombros cayendo ante ellas, las detuvo. Un Centinela aterrizó frente a ellas, y en sus ojos inexpresivos encontraron el desprecio completo que los humanos habían implantado en ellos. Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de moverse en un santiamén, pero Rosalie no se pasmó del todo. Bajó la mano derecha al cinturón, y rápidamente tomó un arma de plasma, robada a los humanos seis meses atrás. Sus últimos alimentos vivos, pensó, antes de que el acercamiento a ellos se hubiera vuelto radicalmente peligroso y prácticamente imposible, orillándoles a robar depósitos de sangre, original y clonada por igual.

Apuntó a la cara del Centinela, y tras vacilar un nanosegundo, disparó. El plasma salió despedido hacia la mitad izquierda del rostro del verdugo, ocasionando que la cabeza se abriera por la mitad, como una naranja polisintética gris. El impacto hizo retroceder al Centinela apenas un paso, pero en lo que se estabilizaba, su rostro se recuperaba, volviendo a ser el mismo. _Mierda_ , pensó Rosalie, cuando el Centinela avanzó hacia ellas, pero sólo un paso, porque a la izquierda de ellas hubo un resplandor purpúreo, y de él apareció la silueta de Seth, que iba despedida directamente hacia la criatura. Se enganchó al tórax, y en su mano derecha brilló un objeto largo y plateado; uno de los cuchillos que el joven metámorfo se permitía cargar. Ni tan joven, para variar. Aunque tuviese la apariencia física de un formidable hombre de veintitantos años, llevaba arrastrando esa condición física desde hacía más de cuarenta años. Rosalie seguía sorprendida por el hecho de que los Quileute podían extender su vida indefinidamente en tanto siguiesen entrando en fase, congelando su envejecimiento a la mitad de los veintitantos. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos podría vivir para siempre.

Pero no era el único que había asistido. Detrás de él, y cerrando el portal tras de sí, venía Clarice, una joven vampiresa que se habían topado en Indonesia, capaz de teletransportarse a ella y a otros por medio de portales instantáneos. Rosalie se sintió miserable; todos aportaban un don clave para la supervivencia del grupo, excepto ella. Su única función viable venía de la mano con la habilidad de Kachiri, y nada más. O así lo veía ella.

Seth gritó, un alarido de guerra, antes de enterrar dicho cuchillo en el cuello del Centinela, provocándole apenas dolor, o lo que fuera que esas máquinas pudiesen sentir. El Centinela se echó una marometa hacia atrás, en la que Seth salió despedido varios metros, pero que permitió a la criatura ponerse estable nuevamente, mirando hacia Kachiri y Rosalie. Estaban localizadas como el siguiente objetivo, de eso no había duda.

La amazonia tiró del brazo de la rubia, indicándole que se diesen la media vuelta y huyeran. Rosalie no protestó y siguió a su compañera en el momento exacto en el que un portal se abría ante ellas y les permitía avanzar hacia un sector más cercano a su destino. Corrieron como nunca y cruzaron sin siquiera mirar atrás.

• • •

Clarice mantuvo el portal abierto sólo lo suficiente para que las dos mujeres, Kachiri y Rosalie, pasaran exitosamente, acortándose unos veinte metros de su tramo. Eso les permitiría alejarse ventajosamente del Centinela en cuestión. Sin embargo, ahora debía ser su turno. El Centinela se giró hacia ella, claramente ansioso de sangre no humana, y extendió su mano derecha, que se iba alargando hasta terminar en una afilada lanza. Clarice abrió un portal a su espalda y lo cruzó, cerrándolo instantáneamente. Se encontraba en el mismo nivel, pero a varios metros de su posición anterior. Miró en derredor, y a su izquierda se topó con otro de los vampiros sobrevivientes. Era un vampiro corpulento, alto, rubio y un poco reservado, que siempre le había ocasionado cierto recelo. No obstante, ese no era el momento de pensar en ello. El vampiro, conocido como Fred, intercambió una mirada de acuerdo con Clarice, quien asintió. Ella dispuso un portal que le abrió la ventana hacia el corredor por donde Rosalie y Kachiri corrían. Fred no vaciló y se lanzó a la acción, yendo en dirección contraria a la que las mujeres tomaban.

• • •

Mientras recorría el pasillo pensando en todo aquello que podría salir mal a base de cualquier mínimo error, él y la rubia, Rosalie, intercambiaron miradas de complicidad cuando sus caminos chocaron a la misma altura del corredor. Habían acordado en esta táctica de distracción meses antes, y nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de utilizarla. Ahora sí.

En la dirección en la que Fred iba estaba un Centinela, obstinado en alcanzar a las mujeres. El vampiro alzó la mirada, una mirada de seguridad, y dispuso de su don para mantener alejado al enemigo. Dejó de correr, se plantó a tres metros de la criatura, y se concentró más que nunca en potencializar su don repelente, que en cierta forma estaba funcionando. El Centinela también dejó de correr, pero agitaba sus brazos en direcciones no muy cercanas a Fred, intentando capturarlo. El joven sonrió ante el espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Un Centinela que, curiosamente, no podía dar con él, provocaba en el joven cierto alivio. Repentinamente pensó en una vieja conocida, la chica llamada Bree, a quien esperó todo un día en Vancouver, pero que nunca llegó. La dio por muerta en el conflicto de Riley y prosiguió su camino por el mundo en absoluta libertad cautelosa, al menos un par de años más, hasta que la purga empezó.

Llegado ese punto, se dijo, era mejor vampiro de lo que Riley, o algún otro vampiro que estuviera con él, habían sido.

• • •

No importaba que su enemigo estuviese levantándose casi intacto de los ataques que le propinaba, Emmett no se iba a retirar a esconderse sin proporcionarle una buena guerra. Debía ser capaz de arrancarle la cabeza, como mínimo, ya que nadie había podido llegar tan lejos. Y por eso no habían matado a ningún Centinela; siempre atacaban partes más insignificantes.

Se abalanzó contra él, pero el Centinela le tomó con una mano, y le arrojó contra un pilar de concreto que estaba en la cercanía, provocando una gran grieta en el mismo cuando el vampiro chocó contra ella. Cayó al suelo, cubierto de escombros, pero se levantó inmediatamente, y en un súbito ataque de rabia en el que desconecto el cerebro, se abalanzó nuevamente hacia el enemigo, puño izquierdo en alto, agarrando impulso para romperle ese rostro sintético.

Pero el Centinela fue más veloz y certero. Con un simple movimiento, le tomó el puño al vampiro con su manaza derecha, y le retorció el brazo hacia atrás. Emmett jadeó; la forzosa posición del brazo resonó en protesta con un sonido de mármol agrietándose. El vampiro ignoró a qué altura su brazo se había agrietado, pero sabía que así había sido, y le _dolía_ …

Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos del Centinela, y en ellos no encontró nada más que el desprecio, el deseo de aniquilación. Eso si dichas máquinas tuviesen deseos. En esos ojos vacíos y ciegos encontró su destino, y apenas fue capaz de percatarse de otra cosa que no fueran el Centinela y él, unidos y aislados en un propio universo vacío, en el que sólo ellos dos existían.

Por ello, notó perfectamente que, con origen en el agarre con el que sostenía el puño del vampiro, la piel del Centinela cambió con una onda camaleónica, pasando de su estándar apariencia grisácea a una apariencia más… familiar… más pétrea y resistente, tan familiar como él mismo, pues el Centinela se había _adaptado_ a la piel de vampiro, que ahora lucía por toda su despreciable anatomía.

• • •

Benjamin empezaba a perder la esperanza.

No importaba cuánto fuego le lanzara al asqueroso ser, éste no parecía recibir ningún daño en absoluto, ni siquiera se detenía. Al contrario, avanzaba con pasos lentos pero firmes, acortando la distancia entre él y el joven vampiro. Conforme la distancia se iba acortando, Benjamin empezaba a tener _miedo_. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un Centinela, pero sabía lo que pasaría si se acercaba más… Lo había visto en Tia, a quien no había podido salvar.

Lo vio alzarse, erguirse completamente, sin tener que cubrirse ni encogerse más. Por encima de sus llamaradas sobresalía el rostro del Centinela, que iba adquiriendo una tonalidad más celeste, como el hielo, y con la tonalidad iba acompañado el vapor seco de un objeto criogenizado. Un Centinela blindado con hielo para protegerse de las llamaradas de Benjamin.

• • •

Fred seguía orgulloso de su éxito, pero se preocupaba más. El Centinela daba zarpazos en direcciones cada vez más cercanas a él, cosa que lo preocupaba muchísimo. Se concentró en su habilidad, pero sabía que estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Las ondas de repulsión estaban al tope, y él mismo ya estaba invisible. ¿Qué estaba pasando, entonces, si él no era el origen del problema? Sólo cuando el Centinela lanzó un zarpazo a tan sólo diez centímetros de su tórax, realmente certero, supo la verdad de la situación.

• • •

Los esfuerzos de Benjamin fueron reducidos al instante, en el momento exacto en el que el Centinela eliminaba los últimos metros de distancia entre su presa y él, y extendió la mano derecha en una perfecta garra-trampa, que tomó por sorpresa al joven vampiro. Y no sólo por sorpresa, sino también por su cuello.

Benjamin se sintió alzado del suelo, con la mano apretándole el cuello con una fuerza descomunal, asesina, que le empezaba a fracturar con seriedad. Las llamas extendidas sobre todo su cuerpo se fueron reduciendo progresivamente, hasta el momento en que supo que todo esfuerzo había sido bueno, sí, pero insuficiente para salvarlo. El egipcio puso sus últimos esfuerzos en mirar a los ojos de su verdugo, y en un segundo lo sucumbió la oscuridad.

• • •

Fred retrocedió, con las manos alzadas al nivel de su cabeza, intentando refrenar visualmente al Centinela. Todo su ser le decía que debía echarse a correr, que debía ponerse a salvo, pero no podía hacerlo aún. Era un plan que había estipulado con Rosalie Hale, y con todos en realidad. Un plan que debía hacer funcionar a toda costa.

Pensaba en la carga que estaba en sus hombros cuando el Centinela le tomó por el cuello y lo alzó varios metros, hasta colocarlo a su altura. La sorpresa del ataque hizo que Fred no se concentrara más en su don, retirando las ondas de repulsión y su propia invisibilidad. En los ojos amarillos, ciegos y resplandecientes como dos monedas de neón, encontró el reflejo de la desdicha final.

• • •

Kachiri sabía que el tiempo estaba en contra de las dos.

A pesar de la velocidad vampírica que les proporcionaba una ligera sensación de seguridad, su poca sutilidad para evadir a los Centinelas le había costado segundos valiosos al grupo en más de una ocasión. Podía jurar y perjurar que sus esfuerzos habían sido los más básicos de entre todos los demás, pero no solía ser tan dura consigo misma. Bien había aprendido que, en los últimos momentos, todos pensaban que eran un lastre para el grupo y que ellos mismos debían quedarse atrás como sacrificio para permitir la supervivencia de los otros.

Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, había sido la única que lo había puesto en práctica.

Se despejó la mente y se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, las dos observando la puerta hermética que se erguía ante ellas. Era como la bóveda de un banco, sólo que más gruesa. A prueba de misiles nucleares y radiaciones de dicha índole. Perfecta. La mujer Cullen se adelantó y giró la escotilla con perfecta seguridad, y en cinco segundos la puerta estaba abierta. Kachiri pasó primero, seguida de la rubia, y en otros cinco segundos ya estaban perfectamente aisladas del resto del mundo.

La bóveda en sí no contenía nada, salvo una especie de mesa rectangular en el centro del espacio. Las mujeres intercambiaron una última mirada de complicidad, y la amazonia se colocó en el extremo más alejado de la puerta, mirándola atentamente. Rosalie fue la segunda en moverse, acostándose boca arriba en la mesa, con la cabeza cerca de Kachiri, y sus pies apuntando hacia la puerta. La rubia cerró los ojos y se quedó perfectamente inerte, mientras Kachiri ponía ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la rubia, con varios centímetros de distancia, que fue rellenado instantáneamente con fibras plasmáticas azuladas que acariciaron las sienes de la rubia, quien emitió un leve quejido de dolor y protesta.

• • •

El Centinela-vampiro, con la mano libre que tenía, le proporcionó un golpe fatal a Emmett, al que tumbó con el mismo y le ocasionó una severa grieta a nivel del cráneo, rostro y hombros. _Esto es todo, esto es el final_ , pensó el vampiro con verdadera angustia, antes de sentir el golpe de gracia que le fragmentó la espalda de la misma manera en que había sido fragmentado el concreto del techo.

• • •

Fred apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la mano que le oprimía el cuello, pero el Centinela devolvía la táctica con una reciproca insistencia. El vampiro apretó los ojos gracias al dolor causado por las grietas que se iban abriendo paso a través de su cuello, expandiéndose en ambos sentidos, arriba y abajo, que le impedían pensar con claridad. La mano del Centinela se abrió ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para cambiar de agarre. Ahora no era sólo el cuello el que sujetaba, sino toda la cabeza, y con un grácil y sencillo movimiento apretó, provocando un resonar de hielo resquebrajándose, y el cuerpo cayó con resonancia y fuerza suficientes. La cabeza decapitada de Fred se deslizó un poco mientras el Centinela reanudaba su avance hacia las mujeres, pisando y reduciendo a pedacitos la cabeza del vampiro con uno de sus pasos indiferentes.

Pero su indiferencia no duró mucho.

Por encima de su cabeza, detrás de él, un fulgor purpúreo se manifestó, y el metámorfo Clearwater apareció, enganchándose a él con cuchillos que clavó a la altura del occipital y en el omóplato derecho, de haberlos tenido. El Centinela, impasible, tomó al metámorfo con su mano izquierda, y con un movimiento sencillo lo lanzó lejos de sí.

Seth cayó y giró en el suelo un par de metros, sin control sobre sí mismo. Un dolor paralizante le recorrió la mano derecha; se dijo que quizá se la pudo haber torcido. Empezó a reducir la velocidad con la que giraba, y pudo percibir que el enemigo no se había detenido ahí. Se preparaba para saltar, como un predador cuando ha ubicado a su presa, como él mismo, otrora un lobo guardián de La Push, cuando cazaba venados y alces para complementar su experiencia lupina.

Un vórtice del gusano se interpuso entre ambos individuos mientras Seth se detenía boca abajo, y en un segundo sintió un par de manos tratando de levantarlo. El aroma invadió su nariz al instante, y se sintió aliviado de tener a Clarice a su lado. Era una muchacha que le había caído bien, a pesar de la situación actual, a pesar de la tensión por sobrevivir.

 _¡Levántate!_ , se ordenó Seth en su mente mientras hacía los esfuerzos para levantarse, con apoyo de la vampiresa, quien le apremiaba entre susurros. Él obedeció, muy dispuesto, y cuando estaba ya apoyado con las cuatro extremidades, su amiga soltó un corto grito de dolor, y Seth alzó la mirada en el momento en el que hubo un breve resplandor. Del abdomen de la vampiresa sobresalía un brazo-lanza de los Centinelas, que empezó a producir chispas, y en cuestión de segundos esparció las llamas que consumieron instantáneamente a Clarice.

—¡Clarice! ¡No! ¡No! —se oyó decir Seth, mientras el cuerpo llameante de la vampiresa caía limpiamente al suelo, en donde se terminaba de consumir. Seth miró con profundo odio al Centinela, que carecía de su brazo izquierdo, al menos hasta la altura del codo. Se puso en pie y retrocedió un poco, reconociendo el aroma reciente de Kachiri y de Rosalie, que se cortaba ahí. _Esto es todo_ , pensó. _Ellas están detrás. Si no han terminado lo que debían terminar… No. Debo darles tiempo. Más tiempo. Debo matar al Centinela_.

Pero para su sorpresa, dicha situación no iba a suceder. Justo al lado de su enemigo aparecieron otros dos, arrinconándolo contra la puerta blindada. En su corazón empezó a crecer la desesperación inminente y, como había pensado apenas minutos antes, se sentía muerto incluso antes de que ellos llegaran.

Pero ahora estaban aquí.

Se sacó un cuchillo más del cinturón, que empuñó con la mano izquierda. No necesitaba verse la derecha; le punzaba con una insistencia infernal, y no sentía los dedos. Sabía que sanaría pronto, ¿pero lo suficientemente pronto como para poder usarla? Se dijo que eso no podía ser posible.

El primer Centinela, el que había asesinado a Clarice, se acercó, y su rostro se abrió desde el centro hacia afuera, dejando ver el interior. Uno hubiera esperado ver el cerebro o algo así cuando estuviese vendo el interior de un cráneo, pero lo que Seth visualizó no fue un cerebro, sino un núcleo. Un núcleo de plasma, tan brillante y caluroso que por un momento entrecerró los ojos, pero no se dejó intimidar.

Pensó nuevamente en el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo, y miró fijamente los nudillos de la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo. En el dedo anular resplandecía el elegante anillo de compromiso, y en el dedo corazón, el de bodas. Se permitió pensar en su esposo, estuviese donde estuviese.

 _Jacob… lo siento mucho. Peleamos, pero no sobrevivimos. Te amo, Jake. Sigue adelante. Sobrevive._

Soltó un último alarido de guerra y se abalanzó contra el Centinela, que le correspondió con una llamara similar a la que le había visto a Benjamin, pero ésta era de plasma, no de fuego, y como tal se permitió borrar al metámorfo en cuestión de segundos.

• • •

Un escalofrío —que no debía experimentar por ser vampira— recorrió la espalda de Kachiri. Alzó ligeramente la mirada, sin desconcentrarse de su tarea, y atisbó la puerta como un humano que está al pendiente del perro agresivo del vecino, que tiene enfrente y que lo mira, esperando a que el humano se descuide para echársele encima y morderle. Así sentía la puerta, que sintió más y más caliente…

En el centro de la misma se abrió un agujero, que se expandía a medida que el metal se iba derritiendo. Dos brazos encendidos en fuego se abrieron paso hasta provocar un agujero considerable, y los brazos se retiraron un poco para dejar paso al rostro del Centinela-fuego. Los rostros se encontraron viéndose, y el Centinela dividió su rostro para dejar visible el núcleo, listo para disparar.

—Demasiado tarde, imbéciles —dijo Kachiri, y en el momento en el que el Centinela había disparado el plasma y había hecho la mitad del camino, la bóveda estaba vacía.

Todo desapareció, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	3. En las culpas del prójimo

3

En las culpas del prójimo

 _En alguna parte del este de China_

Carlisle Cullen se desesperaba.

Consideraba que lo más importante en el momento era encontrar a la otra mitad del grupo para notificar los resultados de su expedición en busca de más sobrevivientes. A su vez, no dejaba de pensar en todos los pasos que les habían llevado hasta ese momento tan desesperante, tan falto de piedad y humanidad.

Quedaban muy pocos vampiros y metamorfos, casi al borde de la extinción. A Carlisle le dolía mucho pensar en todos los familiares y amigos que había perdido en las últimas décadas gracias a los Centinelas, sobre todo porque, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nunca pudo hacer mucho para poderles salvar del cada vez más inevitable destino.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado en ese fatídico día…

La nave viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, provocando que Carlisle de desconcentrara ligeramente de sus pensamientos. Mirando nervioso en derredor, se topó con la mirada de Alice, quien le sonreía nerviosa.

—¿Alguna pista? —le preguntó a su hija adoptiva. Ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

—Los tenía, pero ahora ya no. Su futuro ha vuelto a cambiar y luego desaparecer. Debieron de haber escapado una vez más, porque ahora puedo verles, aunque no logro determinar su posición exacta.

—Eso espero. —Desde los controles de la nave, la voz de Jacob Black le llegó a los dos vampiros que entablaban la conversación. Encargado de pilotar el jet construido a medida para ellos, Jacob también había hecho milagros para asegurar la supervivencia de esta mitad del grupo, a pesar de que también le habría encantado salvar a muchos más amigos y familiares. _En especial mi familia_ , se decía en esos momentos, cuando atravesaba una cumulo estrato para resguardarse de la Muralla China, pues le parecía haber visto dos luces sospechosas. A su vez, mientras Alice se encargaban de estar vigilando el futuro de Rosalie, Emmett, Seth y los demás, él aprovechaba su asiento del piloto para tratar de ver alguna señal allá abajo, cualquier cosa que le llevase ante sus aliados y ante su esposo. El sólo pensar que Seth se las estaba ingeniando allá afuera para conseguir alimentos para todos, le hacía estremecerse. Quería estar con él.

"—Pero necesitamos un metamorfo por subgrupo", le había dicho Emmett, "para que puedan entrar en fase y comunicarse cuando sea necesario. Así incrementamos nuestras probabilidades de supervivencia", se explicó el vampiro semanas atrás, cuando decidieron separarse para cubrir mayor terreno en búsqueda de suplementos. Bajo ninguna otra circunstancia se habría separado deliberadamente de Seth.

 _Pero él y yo somos los únicos metamorfos vivos o libres en todo el maldito planeta_ , se dijo Jacob, alimentándose por la pérdida de sus amigos y compañeros de tribu.

—¿Alice? —se atrevió a preguntarle, sólo por si acaso.

—Los he encontrado —respondió ella a la pregunta que el Quileute nunca había proferido en voz alta. De pronto, todos los pasajeros del avión sintieron una mezcla de alivio y felicidad, dado que no habían llegado tarde. Carlisle dirigió la mirada a su otro hijo adoptivo, Edward, mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa que oscilaba entre lo consolador y lo desesperado. Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de poder haber rescatado a su hijo de las instalaciones de Vancouver, aunque sentía una pena por no haber podido encontrar a más amigos o familiares ahí, dado que dicho lugar parecía más una prisión especializada en humanos traidores y en Anómalos que en vampiros y metamorfos. Le sorprendió descubrir la cantidad de Anómalos que existían en esa prisión, por no decir en el mundo. Quién diría que tantos humanos podían ser capaces de ser vampiros extraordinarios o de engendrar metamorfos. Si Edward hubiese aprovechado para convertir a cuanto humano pudiese… _no_ , se dijo, apartando la idea de la mente, _sólo les hubiera asegurado la muerte_. _Curiosamente_ , en ese momento no se le ocurría absolutamente nada en qué pensar para decirle a su hijo pues, si bien se alegraban de que el resto de su familia y los amigos estuviesen vivos, para ellos existía ese dolor constante por haber perdido a la esposa y a los hijos. Esme, Jasper, Bella, Renesmée… y los Denali no quedaban atrás.

De igual forma no quería distraerlo, pues sabía que estaba rastreando a los demás por medio de sus pensamientos. Lo único que necesitaba era acercarse lo suficiente a la zona en donde Alice los había visualizado para saber si ya habían llegado o si los necesitaban esperar.

Jacob giró el avión hacia la derecha, siguiendo las instrucciones que Alice, ahora su copiloto, le estaba indicando. Si bien Alice no tenía mucha experiencia pilotando vehículos aéreos, el metamorfo se había encargado de darle lecciones básicas a todos los vampiros —incluyendo al Vulturi Aro, quien se mantenía en lo más recóndito de la nave, incómodo por la liquidación de todo su clan, ya fuese por muerte o, en algunos casos específicos, captura— por si algún día a Jake no le favorecía la suerte.

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó Edward con cierta energía, cosa que elevó las expectativas de todos los integrantes del vehículo. Menos mal que los compañeros contaban con un excelente sistema de defensa. Eso sí, lo que todavía les sorprendía era el saber cómo se podían mover de un lugar a otro _más rápido_ de lo que deberían. Jake siguió con la mirada el punto clave al que Alice le estaba apuntando, por lo que vio a dónde se dirigía: una cordillera de peligrosas montañas, cubiertas casi en su totalidad por niebla y nubes. Casi parecía imposible que los demás estuviesen ahí, a pesar de su inmunidad al frío pero, en eso, lo descubrió. En la ladera de una de las montañas se vislumbraba el espacio abierto de un viejo templo, lo suficientemente grande como para aterrizar, lo que le alegró al Quileute. Niveló el vehículo para que aterrizase con cuidado, cosa que logró.

—Planta baja. Departamento de Vampiros y Metamorfos Sobrevivientes a la Insensata Masacre a Manos de Centinelas —dijo Jacob con cierto sarcasmo, permitiéndoselo tras largas semanas de angustia. Detrás de sí, sólo escuchó las risas sofocadas de un par de vampiros, cosa que le bastó. Otrora se hubiese molestado que no todos hubiesen entendido su sentido del humor. Ahora se sentía agradecido si al menos uno reaccionaba como deseaba.

Mientras estaba apagando los principales motores, Jacob abrió la compuerta para que sus compañeros pudiesen salir a reunirse con la otra mitad del grupo. Alice le preguntó si iba a bajar con ellos, a lo que el metamorfo pidió unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Se llevó ambas mano a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, casi temiendo que éste se enredase en su par de anillos. Si bien Seth había invadido sus sueños y sus pesadillas durante las últimas semanas, deseaba fervientemente que siguiese con vida. Ahora, cuando sólo un jet los separaba de su reencuentro, le entraron ganas de llorar por el alivio que sentía.

 _Compórtate. No seas un debilucho. Sobreviviste a los Centinelas y tu esposo también. Ve a felicitarle_ , se dijo mientras se retiraba las manos del cabello y se proporcionaba un par de bofetadas suaves, al mismo tiempo, en ambas mejillas, como para evitar dormirse. Se permitió una inspiración honda antes de levantarse del asiento y dirigirse hacia la rampa para salir del jet.

Conforme bajaba y sentía la fresca brisa que le llagaba de todas direcciones, Jacob no podía contener sus emociones al estar fuera del jet por primera vez en semanas. Estaba muy seguro de que, si fuese humano, ahora mismo las piernas le protestarían por la falta de ejercicio previo.

—¿Están seguros de que en este sitio se encuentra el resto de nuestros aliados? —inquirió Aro, mirando en derredor al resto del templo exterior, como el sitio no le convenciese del todo.

—Edward y Alice nunca han fallado en encontrar a los demás, amigo mío —le explicó Carlisle—, así que no veo por qué no estarían aquí. Recuerda que tienen a Fred de su lado. Seguramente estarán comprobando que no somos Centinelas.

—Así es —intervino Edward, mirando hacia enfrente, donde había unos cuantos peldaños que conducían a la entrada de la parte resguardada del templo. A su vez, desvió su mirada a los pequeños tejados de los quioscos exteriores. Al enfocar su mirada en el que estaba la izquierda de su posición, se permitió una sonrisa.

En eso, la puerta de la zona resguardada se abrió, dando paso a un muchacho con apariencia de veinte años, pálido, alto, de hombros amplios y cabello rubio. Sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos de lo que Jacob o alguien más de su equipo esperaban encontrar. Al observar detenidamente a los cinco recién llegados, Fred se permitió un asentimiento de la cabeza y una mirada hacia su derecha, de donde salió otro muchacho, también pálido, aunque de tono oliváceo, al que Jacob estaba mucho más familiarizado. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Benjamín mientras éste se ponía al lado de Fred. Justo en el momento en que el egipcio recorría a todos con la mirada y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa en dirección a Carlisle y Edward, a la izquierda y detrás del grupo, se escuchó el aterrizar de dos pies sumamente firmes. A Jacob sólo le tomó una inspirada para reconocer que el recién aterrizado no era otro sino Seth, por lo que se giró instantáneamente para verle. Llevaba el cabello más largo y portaba un cinturón lleno de armas blancas, generalmente cuchillos, cosa que le sorprendió. ¿Acaso casi no entraba en fase, al igual que él? ¿Se estarán olvidando ya de ello o se verán impedidos?

—Jake —fue todo lo que pudo susurrar Seth antes de que éste se viese abrazado pro el Quileute mayor, sosteniéndolo contra sí como si fuese le último momento que fuesen a estar juntos. Seth le correspondió el abrazo a su esposo con una fuerza similar, olvidándose por completo que estaban en guerra, expuestos al aire libre y, sobre todo, rodeados de varios vampiros. Nada importó en el momento, ni siquiera cuando Jacob deshizo el abrazo para tomar ambas mejillas de su esposo y besarlo con suavidad pero apasionadamente a la vez.

—Emmett —saludó Alice, por lo que los Quileutes se vieron interrumpidos. Ambos, especialmente Jake, dirigieron la vista hacia los dos hermanos, quienes se abrazaban. El mayor de los metamorfos sonrió en dirección hacia ellos; le agradaba volver a ver al más fuerte de los Cullen.

—Hola, Sansón —le saludó Jake en broma, por lo que Emmett volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

—Bienvenido a nuestro santuario —le respondió el vampiro y, en eso se giró hacia su hermano—. Creí que te habían capturado, Edward.

—Les prometimos que iríamos a buscar sobrevivientes en Vancouver —le explicó Carlisle, quien esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Lo logaron! —le recibió otra voz, femenina, cuya dueña bajaba los peldaños en ese momento. La mirada de Rosalie, vivaz y relajada, se encontró con la de todos y cada uno de los recién llegados, inclusive con la de Aro, y les sonrió. Emmett fue a reunirse con su esposa y, al estar al lado de ella, le tomó la mano. Por un momento, toda la preocupación y desesperación por sobrevivir pasó a segundo plano, pues ahora la familia estaba reunida.

O la mayoría de ella.

• • •

—Cuando atacan los Centinelas —empezó a explicar Kachiri, una vez que todos estaban adentro, reunidos en la sala principal—, Seth los percibe con su oído, por lo que yo envío a Rosalie al pasado para advertirnos del ataque antes de que suceda. Con ello, Clarice se adelanta al siguiente punto y nos vamos antes de que sepan que estuvimos ahí.

—Y eso es porque —intervino Seth mientras volvía del sanitario y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, cerca de donde Clarice se examinaba las manos— nunca estuvimos ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres con que nunca estuvieron ahí? —le preguntó Jake, mirando con desconcierto a su esposo. Si bien se habían preguntado cómo era que Alice podía ver y no ver sus futuros, todos ellos en lugares diferentes, no terminaba de explicarse cómo era eso de estar y no estar a la vez.

—Kachiri envía a Rosalie unos días al pasado a advertirle a los demás del futuro ataque —le explicó Carlisle, dejando todavía más desconcertado al último Black.

—¿Kachiri envía a Rosalie al pasado?

—No. Sólo su consciencia, a su yo más joven. A su cuerpo más joven —aclaró el patriarca de los Cullen. Jake parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar la información.

—Increible. —Fue todo lo que logró responder. Por su cabeza iban pasando infinidad de teorías y pensamientos concernientes a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sería cierto esto del viaje al pasado? Si lo era, ¿por qué apenas ahora, después de décadas de conocer a Kachiri, se iba enterando de que ella podía enviar las consciencias de otros al pasado? ¿Acaso antes de todo este caos no consideraban necesario el dar a conocer esa información?

—Esto podría funcionar, Carlisle —musitó Aro, incluyéndose a la conversación por vez primera desde que bajaron del jet. Hasta ahora se había mantenido reticente, observando desde la periferia. Su intervención provocó el desconcierto de los demás, quienes se miraban los unos a los otros en busca de entendimiento. Era evidente que, lo que sea que Aro y Carlisle sabían, no lo habían compartido con el resto del equipo.

—¿Qué podría funcionar? —inquirió Clarice en el momento, profiriendo la pregunta que todos en la sala se estaban haciendo.

Carlisle se permitió inspirar un par de veces —por nerviosismo, no por necesitar el aire—antes de responder.

—El Programa Centinela fue ideado por un especialista en Genética e ingeniero en armamento militar, el Doctor Christopher Windflower. —Al oír este nombre, las espaldas de Seth y Jake fueron recorridas por escalofríos pues, a pesar de todas las guerras que habían vivido desde aquél lejano periodo, nunca habían olvidado ese nombre—. A principios de los años veinte ya era uno de los diseñadores de armas más importantes. Pero, en secreto, había comenzado a hacer experimentos con los no humanos, vampiros, metamorfos e híbridos vampiro-humanos por igual, usando sus poderes para su propia investigación genética.

"Pero sus experimentos no pasaron desapercibidos por mucho tiempo, dado que una vampiresa había descubierto lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Una vampiresa con la extraña habilidad de poder convertirse físicamente en cualquier otro individuo, fuese de la especie que fuese —intervino Aro, añadiendo ese dato con sumo pesar, como si no quisiese que los demás lo supieran. Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Atheonodora, la que fue esposa de Cayo.

—Cuando viví aquéllas décadas con los Vulturi, los del clan solíamos llamarla Dora —prosiguió Carlisle—. A pesar de que las esposas siempre estaban protegidas, se me permitía conversar con ellas. De entre todas, Dora fue quien más logró congeniar conmigo. Llegué a verla como una hermana. A pesar de mis discursos sobre la paz y la tranquilidad entre las comunidades mortales e inmortales, su devoción estaba para con su esposo, por lo que se inclinó más por la matanza indiscriminada de humanos para saciar la sed.

"Cuando Windflower terminó la primera versión de los Centinelas en secreto y, con ello, logro derrocar definitivamente a los Vulturi, no sin esfuerzos, en 2021, Dora lo persiguió por todo el planeta. Y, en los Acuerdos de Paz en Múnich, en 2023, tras la rendición de Estados Unidos en el conflicto armado contra Siria y durante la primera exposición del Proyecto Centinela a los más altos gobernantes del mundo, ella encontró a Windflower… y lo mató.

"Fue la primera vez que mató a alguien sin necesidad de alimentarse, en especial con sus propias manos. Pero el matar a Windflower no dio el resultado que ella esperaba. Sólo convenció al gobierno humano de que el Programa Centinela era más necesario de lo que él les había propuesto. Así que ese día capturaron a Dora, la torturaron, hicieron experimentos con ella. En su ADN, ellos descubrieron los secretos de sus poderes de metamorfosis física. Eso les dio la clave que necesitaban para crear armas que pudieran adaptarse al poder de cualquier vampiro y a la resistencia de los metamorfos. Y en menos de setenta años, las máquinas que han destruido a tantos de nuestra especie, así como a la de Jacob y Seth, fueron perfeccionadas.

"Pero todo comenzó aquél día en 2023, el día de su primer asesinato. El día en que realmente se comportó como una vampiresa. —Al terminar su relato, Carlisle pareció sentirse agotado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Jacob. ¿Exactamente cuándo pensaba revelarles a todos que el ex novio de su esposo era el principal causante de todo este conflicto, de este apocalipsis? De haber sabido que toda esta situación se iba a desencadenar por ese malnacido, lo hubiera asesinado aquél día, cuando trató de matarlos a ambos en su departamento.

—Quiere volver a ese día. —La voz de Kachiri logró sacar del ensimismamiento a Jake, quien ahora miraba a la vampiresa, al igual que los demás.

—Si puedo llegar a ella e impedir el asesinato, evitar que la capturen, podremos evitar la segunda versión de los Centinelas, quizá hasta conseguir la destrucción definitiva de la primera versión.

—Y dar fin a esta guerra antes de que comience —puntualizó Aro, a lo que Carlisle asintió.

Rosalie miró de reojo a sus demás compañeros, esperando una respuesta a esta aseveración. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Benjamin, quien le miró con el mismo anhelo. Clarice desvió su mirada hacia Seth, quien se la devolvió. Entre ellos también se estaba formulando las preguntas que nadie hacía en voz alta: ¿funcionará? y ¿Kachiri podrá enviar a alguien setenta y pico de años al pasado?

—Puedo enviar a alguien un par de semanas al pasado —se excusó Kachiri—, quizá un mes. Pero ustedes hablan de regresar varias décadas. Tú tienes una mente excepcional, Carlisle, inclusive para ser vampiro, pero la mente no puede extenderse más allá de un límite sin dañarse. Te destrozaría. Lo siento mucho. Nadie podría sobrevivir a ese viaje —puntualizó la amazónica, generando decepción general en la sala. Jake se quedó pensando un poco más en el asunto, atando cabos, generando posibilidades. Sí, era cierto lo que Kachri les estaba diciendo, pero no estaba analizando todas las probabilidades.

En ese momento se sintió más orgulloso de sí mismo de lo que jamás se había sentido.

—¿Y si la mente de alguien puede repararse? —propuso de pronto, provocando que todas las miradas se desviasen hacia él—. ¿Y si alguien pudiera sanar casi tan rápido como se hizo daño, más rápido que un vampiro? —Su pregunta generó un silencio absoluto en la sala, con lo que se empezó a preocupar de que su idea no fuese realmente convincente.

Pero, justo en ese momento, se equivocaba.

• • •

—Asegúrate de que esté bien cerrada, Jake —le sugería Seth a su esposo mientras Clarice, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Fred y Benjamín salían por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la zona exterior a ocupar los puestos que habían discutido en los últimos minutos. Adentro sólo se quedaban Edward, Carlisle, Kachiri, Aro y, por supuesto, Jake. Necesitaban que los que tenían habilidades ofensivas, fuesen psíquicas o físicas, defendieran la zona resguardada desde el exterior.

Jake tenía entre sus manos un barrote, capaz de asegurar la puerta una vez que estuviese cerrada. Sonreía ligeramente a Seth mientras asentía en señal de respuesta.

—Cuando vuelva a despertar en este cuerpo, estaremos en un mejor futuro —le aseguró a su esposo antes de inclinarse hacia él y darle un largo, lento y suave beso de despedida, en el que ambos se deseaban la mejor de las suertes.

—Espero que vuelvas sano y salvo a nuestro pasado y que regreses a un excelente futuro, Jake —le deseó Seth, casi al borde de las lágrimas, mismas que se aguantaba porque sabía perfectamente que no era el momento para volverse tan sentimental.

— _Ocknehk markwanta eo`likne nanairti —_ le respondió Jake, posiblemente por enésima vez en tantos años que llevaban de matrimonio. Esto le provocó una cálida sonrisa a Seth, quien se olvidó momentáneamente de sus ganas de llorar.

—"A pesar de la adversidad del mundo, tú eres mi fuerza" —tradujo Seth a pesar de que, entre ellos dos, no era necesario hacerlo. Se permitieron un último beso antes de que Seth empezara a retroceder para tomar su posición en el exterior.

—Recuérdalo cada momento en que yo me encuentre en el pasado, Seth. Recuérdalo bien. Lo recordaré durante cada segundo de mi ausencia. —La voz de Jake se fue quebrando conforme se acercaba hacia el final de su última oración. A pesar de que definitivamente se reencontraría con la versión joven de Seth, sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo. El Seth de 2023 no había experimentado absolutamente nada de todo este horror; nadie en 2023 sabía sobre los Centinelas —excepto, como reveló Carlisle, los en ese entonces ya derrotados Vulturi—, nadie de ellos podía siquiera imaginar lo que se avecinaba. Ni siquiera Alice, dado que ella no era un Centinela y, de ninguna manera, podría visualizar el peligro inminente.

Ambos Quileutes se miraron amargamente mientras cada quien tomaba su camino. A pesar de ello, Jake miró con orgullo a su esposo mientras él tomaba su posición. _Y pensar que antes él era muy emocional y lloraba a la menor provocación_ , pensó Jake con cierta nostalgia, esbozando media sonrisa ante el recuerdo de sus primeros meses sin definir la relación, durante todo el conflicto con la llamada Victoria, durante el embarazo de bella —se obligó a quitar esta línea de su mente, pues no estaba listo para recordar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida— y los años que le siguieron a ese drama.

Con una última mirada hacia Seth, Jake cerró definitivamente la puerta. Su corazón empezó a desbordarse debido al miedo y la excitación. Sabía que no debía demorar mucho más su partida, de modo que aseguró la puerta con el barrote y regresó a la cámara principal, donde los cuatro vampiros le estaban esperando alrededor de una especie de mesa hecha con piedra, tan parte del templo como cualquier otra construcción adyacente, dentro o fuera de la habitación.

—Voy a despertar en mi cuerpo de entonces, no tengo ni idea de en dónde, ¿y luego? —inquirió Jake. Sabía que desconocía su posición en 2023, dado que los Cullen fueron generosos en pagarles a los muchachos el viaje por su décimo aniversario de bodas. A su vez, recordaba vagamente que, durante varios años indeterminados, los Cullen habían dejado Forks porque ya levantaban sospechas por su eterna juventud.

—Tendrás que ir a Denali a buscarme — _Ah, Denali. Sabía que no estaban en Forks para 2023_ , se dijo Jake, aliviado con la información—. Tendrás que convencerme, convencernos, de todo esto.

—¿Y Edward no podrá simplemente leerme la mente? —inquirió Jake, pensando en una solución más práctica.

—En ese entonces no pensábamos ni siquiera en la posibilidad de que los humanos conociesen nuestra existencia, mucho menos que pudiesen destruirnos —explicó Edward, a apareciendo en el campo de visión de Jake y cruzándose de brazos—. Claro que me encantaría prevenir a mi yo más joven de tu llegada, así la asimilación sería más efectiva.

—De modo que tendrás que hacer por nosotros lo que una vez hicimos por ti —reanudó Carlisle, parándose ante Jake y colocándole ambas manos en los hombros en un gesto paternal, cosa que conmovió a Jake a pesar del tacto gélido del vampiro—. Dirígenos, guíanos, instrúyenos con tu conocimiento, experiencia y prudencia. Recordarás que nosotros éramos muy… dóciles en aquél entonces.

De pronto, Jake, soltó un ligero bufido. _Nunca fui un bien líder_ , pensó para sí.

—Confiamos en que podrás ser un buen líder esta vez —le respondió Edward. A pesar de conocerle por décadas, Jake se olvidó por completo que su amigo podía leerle la mente—. Después de todo, el futuro de todos dependerá de ti.

—No se me olvida que alguna vez fuiste un poco impaciente y enojón —prosiguió el patriarca de los Cullen, sonriente—. Tendrás que tenernos paciencia, sobre todo porque Alice no podrá ver el futuro que dices, como ya sabes. Los Centinelas le bloquean esa posibilidad.

—La paciencia no es mi fuerte —masculló Jake, reconociendo que, aun en este futuro, tenía problemas con la paciencia, a pesar de ser ya un hombre maduro y experimentado en la vida.

—También me necesitarás a mí —se inmiscuyó Aro, provocando el desconcierto de Jake.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el metamorfo.

—Atheonodora fue una gran parte de mi clan, a pesar de que nunca dejamos salir a las esposas de la torre, excepto aquélla vez en que… bueno, ustedes saben, del malentendido con Renesmée. Siempre reconocí el talento de ella y la instruí con pensamientos que ahora reconozco como peligrosos. Odiábamos a los humanos, salvo a la hora de alimentarnos. Como sabrás, eso sólo avivó el odio que adquirió por Windflower una vez que nos exterminó al clan y a la guardia con sus primeros Centinelas. Será necesario que Carlisle y yo estemos unidos, lado a lado, cuando no podríamos estar más separados en nuestras vidas.

Jake miró insólito a Aro. Si lo que decía era cierto —aunado al hecho de que el clan Vulturi ya había sido destruido para entonces—, entonces al último de los Black le quedaba muchísimo por hacer en el pasado, cosa que le empezó a preocupar de más. Miró de lleno a Carlisle, quien asintió, corroborando las palabras del vampiro italiano —ni sabía si realmente era italiano o no, y ni le interesaba, sólo sabía que ahí tuvo él su clan—.

—Genial —masculló Jake—, más tarea. ¿Y a ti en dónde te podré buscar en el pasado?

—Bueno… —empezó Aro, perdiendo de pronto toda la elocuencia con la que siempre se había expresado—, es complicado.

A Jake no le quedó más remedio que asentir ligeramente. Si las versiones jóvenes de los Cullen sabían en dónde se hallaba Aro en ese entonces, le bastaría para empezar la búsqueda.

Carlisle le dedicó una leve sonrisa y un par de palmadas en los hombros antes de solarle y dejarle acomodarse en la mesa de piedra, cosa que Jake hizo con movimientos lentos aunque no torpes. Si sentía miedo en ese entonces, no lo dejaría ver. Se colocó boca arriba, inspirando lenta pero profundamente. Por la parte superior de su vista logró ver que Kachiri se colocaba en su posición designada, junto a su cabeza. Por la periferia de sus ojos notó ambas manos de la vampiresa, una a cada lado de sus sienes.

—Básicamente, tu cuerpo estará dormido mientras tu mente viaja en el tiempo —le explicó Kachiri con un tono que denotaba su experiencia en la instrucción a otros—. Mientras estés allá, el pasado y el presente seguirán coexistiendo. Pero —Kachiri se permitió una pausa dramática o, quizá, no sabía cómo plantear la situación—, una vez que despiertes —otra pausa—, lo que hayas hecho permanecerá y se convertirá en historia. Y, para el resto de nosotros, será la _única_ historia que conoceremos. Será como si los últimos setenta y algo de años nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Y este mundo, esta guerra, esta masacre, será únicamente recordada por ti.

Jake se quedó absorto, con la mirada en el techo, mientras sopesaba toda la información que había recibido. Se empezaba a preguntar si su ofrecimiento realmente valdría la pena o si era sensato. Intentó no pensar en ello pues, ahora mismo, todo el futuro dependía únicamente de él. Tenían que detener a Atheonodora. _Y, si puedo, matar yo mismo a Windflower una vez que hayamos destruido sus malditas máquinas_ , se atrevió a fantasear, descartándolo en el momento. Aunque odiara con todo el corazón a ese humano, Windflower no podía morir. Irónicamente, él debía vivir para que los vampiros y los metamorfos también lo hicieran. _Pero, ¿por qué jodidamente él, específicamente él?_

 _Porque lo dejamos vivir aquél día. Seth y yo condenamos a nuestros hermanos y a los vampiros al tener piedad de él._

—Muy bien, Jacob, necesito que despejes tu mente y que te relajes todo lo posible —le pidió Kachiri.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Jake.

—Si tu mente está agitada, me será más difícil sostenerte y, por ello, podrías desplazarte entre pasado y futuro.

—¿Y si necesito agitarme un poco? —le preguntó Jake, esbozando una sonrisa mental. Disfrutaba con la posibilidad, aunque no sin reconocer el riesgo que la amazónica le estaba explicando.

Kachiri se tomó sus segundos antes de responder.

—Piensa en cosas relajantes —le propuso, lo que preocupó seriamente a Jake. Lo único relajante en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en su esposo, aunque él estaba allá afuera, protegiéndolos, arriesgándose.

—Cosas relajantes —repitió Jake, más para esforzarse en hacerlo que por enfatizar la sugerencia de Kachiri—. ¿No tendrás alguna buena noticia?

—Pues, como no envejeces por estar entrando en fase, lucirás prácticamente igual. Quizá ligeramente más joven, dado que ya sé que últimamente ni Seth ni tú han entrado en fase. Sí, ya conozco las historias de tu tribu. Nos las contaste hace unos cinco años.

—Sí, reanuda el envejecimiento tras un periodo prolongado sin metamorfosis —comentó Jake por lo bajo, perfectamente consciente de que todos en la sala le escuchaban a la perfección.

—No podrás estar mucho tiempo en el pasado —le explicó Edward a Jake, por lo que él desvió sus ojos hacia él a pesar de que el joven Cullen se colocó en su línea de visión, a su izquierda—. Los Centinelas nos encontrarán. Siempre lo hacen.

—Y esta vez _no_ podremos huir —puntualizó Kachiri—. No tendremos escapatoria. —Hizo una última pausa, durante la cual Jake pudo ver que, en los ojos de ella, aparecía un súbito miedo y preocupación inminente—. Es nuestra última oportunidad, Jacob Black.

—¿Realmente crees que funcione? —inquirió Aro, reutilizando su dicción habitual.

—Tengo fe en él —le respondió Carlisle—. Como Alfa, y con el paso de los años, desarrolló una capacidad de sanación increíble, casi instantánea. Sobrevivirá al viaje, estoy seguro. Además, Jake tiene madera de líder, aunque lo niegue.

—No me preocupa él, sino nosotros. Estábamos ciegos ante los pasos de los humanos, los menospreciábamos. No sabíamos que todo esto se estaba maquinando…

—Ahora lo sabremos —puntualizó el patriarca de los Cullen, provocando un silencio general en la sala. Seguramente todos estaban pensando en la posible futilidad del enorme esfuerzo que todos estaban realizando en este momento o, quizá, ya ansiaban conocer el nuevo presente, a pesar de que ni siquiera podrían recordar que alguna vez fueron partícipes del actual.

Entonces, en ese momento, a Jake le preocupó seriamente el hecho de ser el único en el planeta capaz de recordar los horrores provocados por el genocidio de No Humanos.

—Los veré pronto. —Fue todo lo que el metamorfo les pudo decir a los vampiros. No le molestaría admitir que, en ese momento, se sentía más asustado de lo que se había sentido hasta el momento.

—Tal vez te arda un poco —le advirtió Kachiri y, momentos después, Jake sintió que la cabeza se le inflamaba dentro del cerebro y que, en cuestión de minutos, podría abrírsele como una nuez y estallar en mil pedazos.

Jake grito mientras un vórtice de luces y una fulminante luz blanca le entorpecían el resto de los sentidos.


	4. Una regresión improbable

4

Una regresión improbable

 _Ensenada, México, año 2023_

Jake despertó con la luz que se filtraba de lleno a su rostro, por una ventana sin cortina que daba una limpia vista a hermosa playa blanquecina, donde las olas se mostraban un tanto agresivas pero no imposibles de tomar. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, totalmente desconcertado. El ambiente era tan tranquilo, tan onírico, que casi no se lo podía creer.

La luz solar empezaba a calentarle el torso desnudo, si acaso, un poco más torneado de lo que Jake recordaba tenerlo. Bajó la mirada a su abdomen, en donde una sábana blanca empezaba, cubriéndole las piernas y la típica e incómoda erección matutina. Se quedó en ese posición, cavilando y tratando de recordar en dónde estaba hace apenas unos segundos. Frunció el ceño al recordar el dolor, el frío, la desesperación, el hambre, todo eso, todo lo que pertenecía a un mundo del que él venía.

Y ahora se encontraba en una habitación iluminada Dios sabía dónde.

Giró hacia su izquierda, donde notó que la ventana era en realidad una puerta corrediza y observó la arena —limpia, de un gris pálido, sin gente— y el mar —un poco más azulino que la arena ,agresivo y seguramente refrescante—. ¿Recordaba haber estado en una playa semejante? No podría recordarlo; todas las memorias de una vida normal y despreocupada habían quedado eclipsados ante el inminente peligro de la extinción inmediata.

En eso, le llegó un aroma que le invitaba a levantarse de la cama. Era un aroma delicioso, de algo frito en el sartén. A pesar de sus instintos de supervivencia, cedió completamente al aroma y se levantó. No le sorprendió encontrarse completamente desnudo, por lo que se puso a buscar en el suelo a ver si hallada su pantalón, bermuda, o lo que fuese que había usado antes de acostarse. No tardó en dar con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, mismo que se puso y salió de la habitación, siguiendo el aroma tan exquisito. A su vez, no dejaba de estar prevenido, por si trataba de alguna trampa.

Avanzó por el pasillo pintado de colores claros, pasteles, dejando atrás unas cinco puertas blancas, distribuidas a ambos lados del pasillo, hasta que llegó a un espacio más amplio y viró hacia la izquierda. Ahí, de vista al mar, tras una barra blanca situada en medio, manipulando un par de sartenes en la estufa de último modelo —también blanca— reconoció la espalda desnuda de su esposo.

Su esposo.

Estaban en el viaje de su aniversario.

Pero, ¿dónde?

Jake se permitió un suspiro, más bien una exhalación nerviosa, cosa que provocó una risa de parte del joven Clearwater.

—No pensé que te fueses a despertar tan temprano —empezó Seth con tranquilidad, moviendo con una espátula algo que a Jake le parecieron chiles dorados—. Pensaba llevártelo a la cama. Los agitó un par de veces antes de dejar la espátula de madera al lado de la estufa y darse la media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo. A Jacob casi se le doblaron las piernas por la impresión: si acaso, Seth lucía sólo un par de años más joven de lo que estaría en setenta y algo de años, pero eso no fue lo que impresionó a Jake. Los ojos de Seth, usualmente llenos de cierta jovialidad y optimismo, ahora _brillaban_ por lo antes mencionado. Toda esa tención, todo es terror marcado en las venas rotas, ojeras y hundimiento de las córneas a las que Jacob estaba acostumbrado en el futuro, simplemente no estaban.

—¡Oh, Seth! —Jake no se resistió ante esa perspectiva. Rodeó la barra blanca por la derecha y, con un ágil movimiento de brazos —demasiado ágil si se consideraba el tamaño de sus músculos—, abrazó a Seth contra su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el cabello del joven Clearwater para asegurarse de que su presencia, su aroma, su felicidad, todo eso, eran absolutamente reales. Sin deshacer el abrazo, el joven Black empezó a recorrer con las manos el cuerpo de su amado, casi sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Inhaló una vez más el aroma del cabello de su esposo, esta vez, con más profundidad.

Y empezó a sollozar.

—¿Jake? —El tono de Seth reflejaba absoluta preocupación, por lo que intentó deshacer el abrazo para ver directo al rostro de su esposo, cosa que se le complicó, dado que Jacob era mucho más grande y fuerte que él. No obstante, su esfuerzo no fue en vano, dado que lo logró.

—¡Oh, Seth! ¡Oh, Seth! ¡Carajo, Seth! —Jacob estaba inconsolable.

—¿Pero qué tienes, Jacob? A ver, cálmate, vamos a la sala. —Con agilidad, Seth, fue haciendo que Jacob caminara hacia atrás, guiándolo, hasta que llegaron a la sala, donde Jake apenas pudo reparar en la existencia de múltiples sillones, todos blanquecinos, una televisión gigante de plasma, macetas con plantas y algunas cosas varias. Seth logró sentar a su esposo en uno de los sofás grandes con la intención de sentarse a su lado y conversar con él.

—Seth, Seth, Seth… —repetía Jacob sin dejar de sollozar. Esto preocupó más a Seth. _¿habrá tenido una pesadilla?_ , se preguntó mientras no dejaba de sujetar a su esposo por los hombros en un vano intento de tranquilizarle.

—Jake, ¿qué rayos te sucede? —volvió a preguntar Seth, esta vez, a punto de perder la paciencia. No podía soportar el ver así a su amado, sobre todo cuando Jacob _nunca_ se ponía así de histérico.

—Lo… lo siento, Setthie… —empezó Jake, no sin torpeza ni vacilaciones en su tono de voz. Se permitió parar, inspirar profundamente y encorvarse, ocultando ligeramente la mirada—. Sé que he de parecer extraño y ridículo, pero no sabes cuánto alivio me da el verte snao y salvo y, sobre todo, completamente despreocupado.

Hubo un silencio que duró apenas unos segundos, hasta que Seth interrumpió con una especie de bufido.

—¿Y por qué no estaría despreocupado, si estamos perfectamente en nuestro magnífico y patrocinado viaje por nuestro décimo aniversario, Jake? —le preguntó Seth con suma retórica, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Ahora a Jacob le tocó esbozar un bufido.

—diciéndolo así lo haces quedar como si no hubiese alternativa alguna.

—Pues no la hay, a menos que me tengas una historia interesante. Tu pesadilla, por ejemplo.

—¿Pesadilla? —repitió Jake, alzando la mirada, más repitiendo que inquiriendo.

—Sí, tu pesadilla. No te levantas en silencio, te quedas detrás de mí sin llegar a abrazarme y arrimarme tu polla y, sobre todo, no te echas a llorar en cuanto me tienes en brazos. Dime, ¿qué tienes, amor?

 _Amor_. Jake reprimió otro acceso de llanto; habían pasado años desde que Seth le había dedicado esas cuatro letras, cargadas únicamente de amor incondicional, sin adornos innecesarios de tensión o fugacidad. Este gesto fue suficiente para que el joven de los Black volviese a titubear.

—Si te lo digo seguramente no me lo vas a creer —murmuró. _Bueno_ , se dijo, _al menos vas sentando bien los precedentes_.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo ser perfectamente comprensible contigo, Jake —le dijo Seth, animándole con una suave sonrisa y acariciándole a Jake su muslo derecho, cosa que le sacó una breve pero sincera sonrisa al mayor.

—No, lo más probable es que no, pero debo ponerte al corriente de todas formas… eh… primero, ¿me podrías decir en qué año estamos?

—¡Pero cómo preguntas en qué año estamos! Pues en 2023, ¿cuál más? ¿No habrás bebido demasiadas margaritas anoche, cuando estábamos en ese antro gay? —le preguntó el joven Clearwater con una media sonrisa pícara en su rostro, cosa que provocó que Jake alzara la mirada y se enjugara las lágrimas.

—No, no creo —respondió Jake con tranquilidad, tratando de acordarse en qué día específico de 2023 se encontraba—, aunque gracias por corroborarme el año. Temía que Kachiri se hubiese equivocado y me hubiese mandado a otro momento de la historia.

—¿Kachiri? —inquirió Seth, perplejo—. ¿La del clan del Amazonas? ¿Por qué te enviaría a otro momento de la historia? ¿Y _cómo_? No tiene una habilidad especial, que sepamos.

—Por eso te digo, no me creerías si te lo dijera. Y te lo voy a decir.

—Pues si empiezas trataré de ser lo más comprensivo posible. Cuéntame tu pesadilla, Jake —insistió Seth, cosa que provocó que Jake esbozara una sonrisa mental.

 _Esto irá para largo_ , vaticinó Jacob antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y empezar a proferirlo todo.

• • •

No se reservó absolutamente nada: las peleas, las pérdidas, los escapes, la información que Carlisle y Aro les habían revelado momentos antes de su llegada, el año del que verdaderamente venía y cómo era que estaba ahí con él, varias décadas atrás, enviado por Kachiri y el tiempo límite que tenía. Conforme profundizaba más y más en la narración y en temas cada vez más inquietantes, Jake no pudo evitar estremecerse. No le agradaba el tener que revivir, aunque fuese en narración, tantos años de incalificable sufrimiento. Seth no pudo hacer nada más que escucharle con debida atención, mirando de vez en cuando a los ojos de su esposo, cuya madurez y preocupación real se reflejaban en esas cuencas que él tanto reconocía. Y podía ver que el Jacob Black que asomaba a través de esos ojos no era _su_ Jacob Black, al menos, no el de este tiempo. Estaba frente a un Jacob Black mucho más maduro.

Para cuando terminó con su monólogo, Jake se sintió realmente agotado; no esperaba terminar de esa manera. Se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento, espalda y cabeza, respirando violentamente y mirando el techo blanco mientras intentaba abstraerse. Necesitaba disipar su mente de todos esos pensamientos porque no debía agitarse, como le sugirió Kachiri. _Cosas relajantes_ , se repitió, tratando de acordarse de algunas de las mejores noches que había tenido con su esposo.

Seth suspiró, viendo abstraídamente hacia el abdomen de su esposo, sin realmente mirarlo. Asimilaba toda la información que Jake le había dicho, debatiéndose entre creerle o volverle a preguntar retóricamente cuántas margaritas se había bebido anoche. Una parte de sí quería inclinarse por la segunda opción, queriendo pensar que este Jacob Black le tomaba el pelo como parte de las múltiples bromas que se habían gastado mutuamente a lo largo de esta década matrimonial. Otra parte de él simplemente aceptaba todo lo dicho como la única verdad inminente. Y aterradora.

—¿Y cómo podemos hacer algo al respecto? —logró inquirir Seth luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Primero debemos ir a con los Cullen para explicarles todo, especialmente a Carlisle. Él será una de nuestras piezas más importantes del tablero.

—¿Y sabes en dónde encontrarlos en este momento?

—Están con sus parientes de Denali —le explicó Jake—. Carlisle fue muy generoso en revelarme ese detalle.

—Pues no perdamos más tiempo —dictaminó Seth, irguiéndose de pronto—. En cuanto desayunemos, haremos las maletas. Los pasaportes deben de estar en el primer cajón del tocador.

—¿Pasaportes? —inquirió Jake—. Pero Denali se encuentra en Alaska, tontito. No los necesitamos.

Seth se volteó a verlo como si le hubiese dicho que Júpiter era una luna de soya perteneciente al planeta Venus.

—Es que no estamos en Estados Unidos, amor —le dijo con lentitud y dulzura, como si no quisiese aprovecharse del ya sobresaturado Jacob—. Estamos en Ensenada.

—¿Dónde?

—En Ensenada. Bella nos lo recomendó, ¿recuerdas? Por el Nido de las Serpientes y todo eso.

—Seth, para mí eso pasó hace más de setenta años, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues ya no, porque lo estás viviendo _ahora_ , ¿recuerdas? —lo imitó Seth, casi sonriendo por poder tomarle el pelo a su esposo, aunque no fuese exactamente el mismo. Se seintió agradecido cuando vio una media sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro de su esposo.

—¿Ensenada, dijiste? —repitió Jake, tratando de asimilarlo.

—Así es.

—¿Y dónde queda Ensenada?

—En México, ¿dónde más? —le dijo Seth, provocando que Jake se sorprendiera y se levantara de un salto.

—¡Cómo! ¿Llegamos a México? —inquirió el mayor con incredulidad.

—Sí… llevamos dos semanas aquí.

—Tendrás que ser mi memoria mientras esté aquí en el pasado —le pidió Jake a su esposo—. Hay tantas cosas de las que ya no me acordaba por estar en guerra durante tantas décadas.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró Seth mientras iba a la cocina y apagaba el sartén, que ya olía a chiles quemados. Tomó la espátula y removió un poco la comida, suspirando levemente—. Bueno, al menos todavía parecen comestibles. Ya licuados para la salsa ni se notará la quemadura… —se giró hacia la sala, encontrando su mirada con la de su esposo—. Si quieres ya prepárate para desayunar aquí en la barra. Casi está listo el desayuno. Preparé chilaquiles acompañados de huevos estrellados y chorizo con verduras varias, aunque falta la salsa para el platillo principal. La licuaré enseguida —le aseguró, girándose de nuevo y tomando el vaso de la licuadora para acercarlo al sartén, de donde sacaba los chiles con la espátula y los metía al vaso.

• • •

Mientras viajaban en el taxi privado en dirección al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tijuana —tras haber reservado los boletos con una llamada—, Seth se encargaba de decirle, por lo menos, ciertas nociones básicas sobre la vida de Jacob en 2023: en este punto de la historia, el joven Black le había sacado bastante provecho a su Ingeniería Automotriz y ahora era el vicepresidente de la cadena Volkswagen, puesto compensado con un jugoso salario. Las aportaciones creativas y prácticas de Jacob habían conducido a la empresa a una posición aún más favorable, convirtiéndose en la marca automotriz más vendida en todo Estados Unidos y uno de los más vendidos en Europa.

Seth no se quedaba atrás. Con su Licenciatura en Filosofía, rápidamente se había conseguido una plaza como maestro en Stanford, luego en Yale y, finalmente, en Harvard, donde rápidamente había sido ascendido a representante sindical de la asignatura. Eso sí, no dejaba de impartir sus cursos y seminarios. Su salario tampoco estaba mal. No obstante, el que ambos Quileutes tuviesen un buen salario no impidió que los Cullen les diesen semejante obsequio de pagarle al matrimonio todo el viaje en curso, no de una sola parada, sino de varias.

Ambos hombres casi no aceptaban el regalo debido a la pena pero, por más protestas que dieron, no fueron capaces de rechazarla —Seth llegó a suponer que Jasper se había inmiscuido en esa decisión, aunque no quería comprobarlo—. Primero habían parado en Los Ángeles, sugerencia un tanto irónica por parte de Edward, dado que había sido la excusa que toda la familia había dado por allá en 2005 cuando decidieron dejar Forks para la aparente seguridad de Bella, cuando era humana. Después de LA, se desviaron a Tucson, donde estuvieron apenas una semana, dado que se les había antojado un sitio con playa. Fue entonces cuando se dejaron ir hasta Miami, donde el clima y el exceso de población no les convencieron del todo. Fue entonces cuando Bella, durante una llamada telefónica, les recomendó Ensenada y el Nido de Serpientes, que no quedaba muy lejos de la playa, de modo que le hicieron caso, aprovechando que sí traían consigo sus pasaportes, por si se le ocurría partir hacia Brazil o alguna parte de Sudamérica.

Durante el transporte terrestre, Seth no dejaba de inquirir por más detalles, sólo por estar seguro de lo que había escuchado y lo que tenían que hacer. Jake fue un poco más compasivo y le describió todo lo que el joven Clearwater le preguntaba, esta vez, un poco más calmado, dado que la primera impresión ya había sido superada. Ahora tenía una perspectiva más objetiva que antes, más focalizada, mucho más determinada.

Tendrían éxito, Jake estaba seguro de eso.

Para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, ambos metamorfos no pensaban en otra cosa más que en la misión que tenían ahora, olvidándose por completo que, en esa misma mañana, todavía estaban disfrutando de un viaje de aniversario, especialmente Jake, por obvias razones. Avanzaron entre el tropel de personas hasta la recepción para recoger y pagar sus boletos reservados —A Denali con escalas en Phoenix, Seattle y Ontario, Canadá—, a la banda del equipaje, los detectores de metales y la comprobadora de los boletos, cada vez más abstraídos en diferentes procedimientos y técnicas de abordaje de temas imprevistos. Ambos hombres, en diferentes momentos, se preguntaron si Edward no sería simplemente capaz de leerles las mentes y comprobar que sus noticias eran verídicas pero, por lo menos, Jake ya estaba advertido por las versiones mayores de los vampiros: necesitaba convencer a sus yo más jóvenes, guiarlos, instruirlos.

En ese momento prefirió tener a un par de Centinelas enfrente de sí.

Durante el vuelo y sus tres escalas, ninguno profirió palabra mayor, sólo algunos comentarios esporádicos. Cada vez se iban concentrando más en cómo abordarían el tema y qué pasos daría a continuación. Y, sobre todo, en dónde buscar a los dos Vulturis en operación, cada quién por su lado. Esperaba que Edward pudiese leer sus mentes o, al menos, la de Aro, que era al que más necesitaban. Con él, la búsqueda de Atheonodora sería mucho más sencilla.

Una vez que aterrizaron en Denali —cuyo clima apenas perturbó a los dos Quileutes, quienes llevaban encima apenas una sudadera ligera con el afán de simular tener frío ante los humanos—, consiguieron otro taxi privado en dirección a la cabaña de los vampiros, ubicación que Jacob tanto se sabía ya. Era una de las cosas que recordó instintivamente, por ser absolutamente necesario. Ahora que se encontraban a pocos kilómetros de los Cullen y los Denali, Jake empezó a vacilar. Deseó que la vampiresa irlandesa —la que reconocía la verdad o que intuía las mentiras, algo así— estuviese en Alaska para que no hubiese duda alguna de su misión.

No tardaron en divisar la cabaña, a la cual le salía una fina columna de humo desde la chimenea. El pulso de Jacob se aceleró, ahora nervioso. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Seth, quien le posó una mano en el muslo con gesto tranquilizador.

—Estoy seguro de que van a ser bastante comprensivos —le susurró Seth a su esposo en el oído—. Después de todo, son casi como familia.

Jake no pudo rebatir esa lógica, de modo que asintió por ello. El taxi llegó y los dejó a varios metros de la puerta, misma que ya estaba siendo abierta por una de las vampiresas rubias. Antes de bajar, el joven Black reconoció a Kate, quien les miraba con un ceño fruncido, aunque no tanto para expresar incomodidad. Era de desconcierto. Jake sintió una nueva oleada de pánico. No pensó que el volver a ver a los futuros muertos le dolería tanto. Pero lo hizo, de modo que su pulso se volvió a acelerar, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible para regular su respiración.

Seth se encargó de pagarle al conductor mientras se bajaba del vehículo, seguido por Jacob, quien no dejaba de ver hacia la casa. En la puerta de la misma, aparecían más y más vampiros, algunos sobrevivientes y otros no. no fue sino hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Edward cuando se sintió un poco más seguro.

 _Necesito que todos ustedes sean absolutamente comprensivos con lo que les voy a decir, Edward. Por favor, hazme este favor_ , le rogó Jake sin siquiera abrir la boca, provocando que el joven Cullen asintiera sólo para él.

—Bueno —le dijo Seth, colocándose a su izquierda—, vamos —sugirió, entrelazando su mano con la suya y avanzando con paso firme. Jake le siguió, casi sin parpadear, deslumbrado por la vista que tenía ante sí. Era la mayor agrupación vampírica que había visto en décadas, a pesar de que Seth y él eran los únicos metamorfos entre el grupo de sobrevivientes en libertad.

No negaba que su pulso se aceleraba conforme se acercaba a la cabaña. Jake empezó a cavilar sobre cómo exponer toda la información a todos sin perder la compostura cuando, de pronto, _las vio_. Con un cabello del mismo tono, aunque peinado en diferentes estilos —el de la menor había sacado el estilo de su abuelo—, Bella y Nessie miraron con sorpresa a Jake, como si no se lo creía.

Lo último que supo Jake fue que vio blanco, totalmente blanco, antes de estamparse de frente contra la nieve del suelo.

• • •

—¿Se encontrará bien? —le preguntó Esme a Seth mientras Carlisle atendía al desfallecido Jacob, a quien tenían recostado en uno de los sofás de la antesala. Hacía diez minutos que se había desmayado a mitad de la nieve y no podían regresarlo en sí.

—Se debió llevar una gran impresión al verles aquí reunidos —se atrevió a decir Seth, sin ser capaz de revelar el motivo exacto. Ya suponía que era la impresión de volver a ver vivas a su mejor amiga y a su imprimación, por no decir al resto de los Cullen. El joven Clearwater apenas podía hacerse un ligero esbozo de la emoción que Jacob debió de sentir.

—¿Seguro que no pescó algún virus en alguno de los destinos en los que se encontraban? —le preguntó Bella, quien entraba a la cocina, donde Esme y Seth estaban conversando, mientras llevaba un recipiente ovalado y metálico, parecido a una olla, aunque sin serlo del todo—. No podemos despertarlo con nada.

—No, no. Esta mañana despertó con buen semblante, aunque asustadísimo.

—¿Asustadísimo? —inquirió Esme, adquiriendo un tono aún más maternal y protector.

—Sí. Es el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

• • •

—Intentemos con más alcohol etílico —sugirió Carmen—. Se dio un buen golpe contra la nieve.

—No debió de estar tan dura para él, dado que es un metamorfo —comentó Eleazar, cruzado de brazos y recargado contra la puerta que daba a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

—Sea lo que sea que tenga, ya se le está pasando —anunció Carlisle—. Ya siento que su pulso se está regulando.

Los vampiros en la sala guardaron silencio durante unos momentos con la finalidad de corroborar lo que el doctor les estaba comunicando.

—Sí, es cierto —dijo Alice, quien permanecía sentada en el sillón más próximo al del desfallecido, realmente preocupada—. ¿Crees que ya vuelva en sí?

—En unos momentos —vaticinó el doctor—. Ya no tarda.

Y todos en la sala se quedaron expectantes al regreso de Jacob. La puerta vaivén de la cocina —sin perilla, capaz de ser empujada en ambas direcciones—, fue abierta por Seth, quien salió en tropel para ponerse al lado de su esposo. Después de él, Esme y Bella salieron con un paso un poco más comedido. Todos estaban presentes en la sala cuando Jake se levantó al dar un respingo y, con él, un par de manotazos al aire, con lo que casi impactó a Carlisle, sin saberlo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, con las pupilas dilatadas, posiblemente por el miedo. Miró en derredor hasta que empezó a reconocer los rostros de sus acompañantes.

—Carlisle —murmuró Jake entre jadeos cuando su mirada se topó con la del doctor.

—Bienvenido, Jacob. Parece que te hubiese encontrado con un fantasma —le comentó el patriarca de los Cullen, cosa a la que Jacob asintió.

—No tienes la menor idea, Carlisle —le dijo Jake, recuperando poco a poco la respiración. Carlisle observó que sus pupilas poco a poco iban regresando a la normalidad, cosa que le complació—. En verdad, no tienes ni la menor idea acerca de lo correcto que estás en este momento. —Se paró, recorriendo la antesala con la mirada, deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los presentes. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban ahí, mirándole con cierta curiosidad y desconcierto. No los culpaba. Debía de parecer un loco.

—¿A qué debemos esta visita tan inesperada y dramática, Jacob? —le preguntó Tanya, la líder del clan Denali, quien se acercaba con paso lento pero firme hasta colocarse a pocos metros del metamorfo, manteniendo la distancia por los efluvios. A pesar de la amistad, este tema todavía parecía provocar mella en los olfatos de ambas especies. Menos para Jake, claro, que ahora recibía el aroma como una completa bendición.

—Venía a buscar a Carlisle —empezó a explicar Jake con dificultad: se le había olvidado por completo la forma en que quería tratar el tema con ellos—. Necesito de su ayuda. Bueno… —titubeó, no sabiendo si lo siguiente a añadir era realmente prudente. Lo hizo de todas maneras—, alguien más necesita de su ayuda. A mí sólo me enviaron a buscarle —puntualizó.

—¿Alguien me está buscando? —inquirió el doctor, realmente confundido por ello—. ¿Y por qué esa persona en específico no pudo venir a buscarme por su cuenta, en lugar de interrumpir tu viaje de aniversario? Por cierto, ¿se la estaban pasando a gusto? —le preguntó el doctor con un tono paternal, mismo que hizo que Jake se acordara fugazmente de su padre, pensamiento que se obligó a dejar de lado para mantenerse concentrado.

—Sí, lo estábamos disfrutando, gracias… pero la persona que me envió por ti no va a poder presentarse en persona porque… —Jake suspiró, intentando no pensar en la verdad antes de decirla, para que Edward supiera la verdad al mismo tiempo que sus familiares y amigos—, porque la persona que me envió fuiste tú, Carlisle. —Silencio absoluto tras las palabras del joven Black. Los vampiros se quedaron cavilando, algunos con la confusión expresa en el rostro, otros con cara de póquer. Seth se limitaba a desviar la mirada a diestro y siniestro, esperando ver reacción alguna por parte de los vampiros. No la encontró.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Carlisle, rompiendo el silencio.

—Dentro de poco más de setenta años —puntualizó Jake, provocando ahora sí una reacción por parte de los vampiros, quienes se le quedaron viendo al Quileute como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—¿En setenta años, como si te refiriese al futuro real, dentro de setenta años? —le preguntó Bella, por lo que Jake se giró para verla. Este gesto y el poder verla con vida, le volvió a provocar ansiedad.

—Sí —logró articular, aunque no sabía si el tono de voz había sido el indicado.

—¿Yo te envié del futuro? —La voz de Carlisle indicaba completa perplejidad. _Por favor, Edward, léeme la mente y mira que no les miento_ , suplicó Jake para sus adentros.

—Sí —volvió a responder Jake, concentrándose totalmente en todas las guerras, las pérdidas y el sufrimiento que él, en el futuro, había experimentado gracias a los Centinelas. Estaba esperanzado de que Edward estuviese prestándole atención a su mente. _Todo esto no esperará_ , empezó Jake, _si no logro convencer a Carlisle_.

—No juegues —respondió Emmett desde cierta parte de la cabaña, de donde Jake no podía verle. Escuchó un par de pisadas que venían desde unas escaleras a la derecha y, por el rabillo del ojo, Jake logró vislumbrar a dos siluetas perfectamente reconocibles: una alta y fornida, otra esbelta y rubia.

—Pues las imágenes en su cabeza parecen ser demasiado reales —añadió Edward con un suspiro, mismo en el que se le notaba ligeramente afectado, por lo que ahora la atención general fue hacia él—. No tengo la menor duda de que sí nos está diciendo la verdad.

—Si esa es la verdad —empezó Carlisle con precaución— y realmente te he enviado del futuro, Dios sabe cómo, ¿a qué has venido y por qué te he enviado?

—Debemos detener a Dora —explicó Jake, sin rodeos ni vacilaciones. En el rostro de Carlisle se manifestó un semblante de reconocimiento y preocupación—. Necesito tu ayuda —le suplicó Jake, reconociendo inmediatamente su error gramatical—. _Necesitamos_ tu ayuda —se corrigió.

Otro silencio aplastante. Las miradas de los vampiros se pasaban de un lado a otro, algunos plenamente conocedores del tema; otros, sumidos en la ignorancia.

—¿Hablamos de la misma Dora que creo que hablamos, Carlisle? —se atrevió a inquirir Eleazar en dirección al patriarca de los Cullen, quien asintió secamente.

—Sí, se trata de la esposa de Cayo —argumentó Carlisle, lo que generó un ambiente lleno de tensión. Si no sabían quién era Dora, por lo menos sabían quién era Cayo.

—Pero las esposas no tienen permitido salir de la torre bajo ninguna circunstancia —intervino Kate, provocando que Jake se preocupara. _Oh, no. no saben absolutamente nada_ , se dijo, plenamente consciente de que Edward estaba atento a todos sus pensamientos, de modo que decidió hacerlo público de una vez.

—Esa es otra noticia que debo darles, dado que no tienen ni idea —dijo Jake, preparándose para dar semejante noticia a los vampiros.


	5. El llamado del deber

5

El llamado del deber

—Dices que tomaron los poderes de Dora para mejorar esos Centinelas que mencionas —comentó Carlisle una vez que Jake ya había relatado los primeros años de la batalla, la derrota de los Vulturi, que sorprendió a todos los vampiros presentes, el asesinato de Windflower y la captura de la Vulturi—, ¿y luego qué? ¿Los convirtieron en un arma?

—Correcto —le dijo Jake.

—Ella es realmente talentosa, quizá única —comentó el único varón de los Denali.

—Sí, lo es, Eleazar.

—Al principio —reanudó Jake su historia—, los Centinelas sólo atacaban a los vampiros y los metamorfos. Luego identificaron la genética de ciertos humanos, aquéllos que, en algún momento, engendrarían metamorfos o que ellos mismos tendrían capacidades para ser unos vampiros excepcionales. Muchos humanos intentaron ayudarnos, en vano. Fue una total y horrible masacre, Carlisle, cosa que permitió que las peores alimañas de la humanidad quedaran a cargo —Jacob suspiró, empezando a cansarse por su monólogo—. He estado en muchas batallas, casi todas las conoces hasta ahora, pero nunca había visto algo como esto. Nadie había visto algo como esto, ni siquiera en el Holocausto humano, me imagino. Y todo empieza por ella.

—Digamos que todo lo que nos planteas es realmente inevitable —empezó a contra argumentar Carlisle, no queriendo reconocer el terrible futuro que les esperaba— porque, si nos ponemos en acción, si decido ayudarte, ten por seguro de que Dora no me hará caso. Sus ideologías se apegaron muchísimo a las de su esposo; te aseguro que su sed de venganza contra ese humano no será apaciguado con mis palabras.

—Lo sé —empezó Jake, paseándose ligeramente por la sala, en búsqueda del mejor tono y palabras para anunciar lo siguiente. Sólo logró darse una vuelta en su mismo lugar antes de volver a mirar directo a Carlisle—. Por eso también vamos a necesitar a Aro.

Un silencio aplastante reinó en la sala a partir de ese momento. Jake no paseó la mirada, sino que se limitó a seguir contemplando al doctor; era el único del que le interesaba una respuesta.

—¿Aro? —logró inquirir Carlisle, un poco desconcertado. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, de pronto, Alice carraspeó la garganta, con lo que llamó la atención del metamorfo mayor.

—¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra? —le preguntó ella, claramente preocupada por los pasos de Jacob. Su tono indicaba que, cualquiera que fuese la ubicación actual de dicho vampiro, que seguramente Alice ya sabía, no era la más indicada para nadie.

—Sí —le respondió, casi sin titubear. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba este vampiro, pero no quería pensar en ello, por si Edward lo delataba al grupo.

—Pues espero que sepas cómo entrar —explicó Edward quien, según Jacob, seguramente ya debía de haber leído la mente de Alice, basándose en el tono que el joven Cullen había usado con él—. Personalmente creo que él está en donde debe estar. No deberíamos sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Sacarlo de ahí? —inquirió Jake, desconcertado.

—No, incluso para nosotros es una situación muy arriesgada, Jacob —le dijo Edward mientras se reunía con su esposa—. Lo que pides es una situación suicida.

—Pero _debemos_ hacerlo, Edward —le recriminó Jacob, avanzando un paso.

—No te digo que no debemos, porque entiendo tus razones para estar aquí, Jacob. Es sólo que… bueno, una cosa es buscar a Aro para aliarnos con él para detener a Dora y otra es que nos hagas meternos al Pentágono, burlar al gobierno humano y sacarlo a la fuerza de…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Jacob se volteó a verle, totalmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho—. ¿En dónde me dijiste que se encuentra?

—Creí que habías dicho que sabías en dónde se encontraba —le dijo Bella al muchacho, con lo que ambos cruzaron directamente sus miradas. Él todavía no se acostumbraba a verla otra vez.

—Bueno… —Jake titubeó al fin.

—Insisto en que no es una buena idea —intervino Edward, mirando de soslayo a su esposa. Jake, no lo pasó por alto y se giró para verle.

—Edward, por favor, escúchame _bien_ —le suplicó Jacob, enfatizando correctamente las palabras apropiadas—. Vengo desde muy lejos, he visto morir a muchas personas de las tres especies por igual. Buenas personas. Amigos. Familiares. Si nos quedamos aquí a pensar que una entrada al Pentágono no valdría la pena para salvarnos a todos, verás exactamente lo mismo que yo, ¿entiendes? — _Y Bella es una de las numerosas víctimas, Edward_ , pensó Jake, no queriendo revelar esa información en voz alta para no preocupar a los demás por dar los pormenores del futuro. _A decir verdad, la mayoría de los presentes en esta sala ni siquiera sobreviven al exterminio, Ed. Somos pocos los que hemos sabido mantenernos a salvo de los Centinelas. Por favor, escucha mis ruegos. Tenemos que sacar a Aro del Pentágono._

—¿Y no hay forma de hacerlo sin Aro? —inquirió Carmen con un tono de voz que claramente dejaba sus deseos de que alguno de los Vulturi se quedara al margen de este rescate.

—No —fue Carlisle el que habló, no Jacob ni Edward—. Ya dije, ella no escuchará a nadie más que no sea Aro. Necesitamos rescatarlo.

—¿Y cómo piensas convencer a Aro para que trabaje con nosotros e impida el asesinato de un humano? —le preguntó Kate—. A él nada le cuesta permitir el curso de un asesinato, merecido o no, y lo sabes —le reprochó, seguramente refiriéndose a la hermana que los Vulturi le habían asesinado en 2006. Lo que Jacob no sabía, porque nadie le había contado, era que Kate y Tanya perdieron, aparte de a Irina, a su madre Sasha y a un niño inmortal creado por ella, también a manos de los Vulturi, muchos años atrás.

—Cierto —le dio la razón Rosalie—. ¿Qué es lo que te asegura que Aro piensa cooperar voluntariamente en este impedimento de asesinato?

—Me lo asegura el hecho —empezó Jake, volteándose a ver directamente a Carlisle, sosteniéndole la mirada— de que Carlisle y Aro me enviaron aquí juntos.

Se produjo otro silencio aplastante, que duró un poco más que sus predecesores.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? Rescatar al vampiro, me refiero —inquirió Seth, rompiendo el silencio.

—Rescatarlo no debería ser complicado —empezó Alice—, dado que la celda en donde le vi encerrado fue construida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hecha de puro concreto, cosa que facilitaría el acceso.

—Parcialmente facilitado —intervino Carlisle—, porque ese tipo de celdas fueron construidas a cien pisos de profundidad —añadió con naturalidad, cosa que no sorprendió a Jacob. Al haber vivido durante dicha guerra, seguramente Carlisle se informó de todos los movimientos estadounidenses en su momento—. A eso súmenle que estamos hablando del edificio más custodiado del planeta.

—¿Y porqué está ahí? —inquirió Jake, como si se estuviese perdiendo lo obvio.

—Supongo que es el mejor lugar para experimentar con vampiros —sugirió Seth, no muy convencido de su propio aporte.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Jacob? —le preguntó Esme con un poderoso tono maternal, con lo que Jake no pudo evitar voltear a verle con sumo cariño. Tampoco se acostumbraba a verla con vida.

—No tenemos alternativa —le dijo el joven Black.

—Tampoco recursos para entrar o salir —señalizó Edward, con lo que Jacob se giró para verle. _Tenemos precisamente uno_ , pensó para su interlocutor, recordando en cuántas veces no había sido testigo de la increíble velocidad de Edward Cullen, _casi_ indetectable.

• • •

 _Suprema Corte de Justicia. Washington, D.C._

—Estamos revisando nuestros gastos en defensa y examinando los programas confidenciales —dictaminaba el Secretario de Defensa al resto de la audiencia, mientras las dos estenógrafas registraban sin error todas y cada una de las temáticas que se trataban en la sala por parte de los dieciocho políticos, con sus representantes legales detrás de ellos, y el civil, quien se encontraba en una mesa individual, sentado enfrente del corro en el que los altos funcionarios del gobierno se encontraban—. No podemos dar apoyo a un arma dirigida a nuestros propios ciudadanos, es una locura. —El Secretario hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a los ojos del empresario que se encontraba frente a ellos, midiendo sus palabras—. Si estos… no humanos, como los describe, en realidad viven entre nosotros, seguramente viven pacíficamente. No hemos tenido incidentes registrados que confirmen la existencia de estos… vampiros y hombres lobo —titubeó, no queriendo quedar en ridículo frente al resto de sus compañeros—, como nos dice que se les denomina.

—Bueno, en una ciudad italiana se celebra el Festival de San Marco, que conmemora la expulsión de los vampiros de dicha ciudad —intervino el gobernador de Columbia.

—Una fiesta vulgar y provinciana, nada más —reanudó el secretario—, sin sustento histórico auténtico.

Windflower se controló para no sonreír. _Oh, sí que fueron expulsados los vampiros de la ciudad, pero no por San Marco_ , pensó, enorgulleciéndose de sus Centinelas.

—Tenemos enemigos muy _reales_ : los rusos, los chinos. No podemos darnos el lujo de preocuparnos por cuentos de hadas cuando tenemos _verdaderos_ problemas allá afuera.

—¿Y el individuo que tienen resguardado dentro del Pentágono? —inquirió el mismo gobernador—. Coincide con las características que el Doctor Windflower describe en este informe —le dijo, zarandeando dicho documento en su espacio personal, como si estuviese resaltando lo obvio.

—Unas características que ni siquiera coinciden con la descripción del " _vampiro ideal_ " —entrecomilló el secretario, tomando su propia copia del informe para arrojarla en el mismo lugar con cierto desdén—. Vampiros que brillan con el sol en lugar de estallar en llamas. Licántropos que se convierten cuando quieren y no con la luna llena. ¡Tonterías! ¡Una vil sarta de tonterías!

—Permítanme comentarles algo —intervino Christopher Winflower, el invitado, por lo que todos los políticos se voltearon a verle. Christopher rebuscaba entre los varios documentos que tenía a su disposición en la superficie de su mesa. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió para sí y abrió el documento en la página que previamente había señalado—. Esto lo obtuvieron nuestros amigos de la CIA. Es un trabajo de tesis, redactada por un licántropo que se matriculó en la Universidad Diplomática y Cultural de Washington, en la carrera de Filosofía. —Windflower se permitió tomar una respiración profunda antes de seguir. El haber investigado minuciosamente a su ex novio, Seth Clearwater, le había abierto las puertas a nuevas posibilidades. Sin él y su tesis, nunca hubiese conocido la existencia de los vampiros—. Y cito: "Impulsado por el instinto de supervivencia, el ser humano desconoce los efectos colaterales de sus acciones preventivas y extremistas, ignorando que su existencia es apenas efímera en comparación con otras entidades cuya existencia antecede a los ayeres del hombre y cuyas fuerzas sobrepasan la limitada capacidad humana." —Windflower hizo una pausa en este punto, esperando que sus palabras empezaran a surtir efecto entre los presentes, quienes simplemente se le quedaban viendo al doctor, a la espera de un argumento que validara la cita—. Interpretado al principio como una especie de metáfora o cualquier otro tipo de lenguaje literario, este extracto esconde una verdad irrefutable: la existencia de… entidades sobrehumanas, como aquí lo dice.

—La única verdad que encierra ese texto es que su lenguaje sí es sumamente poético. Naturalmente, si estas criaturas que usted menciona, Doctor Windflower, realmente existieran, ¿no cree que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América estaría plenamente consciente de su existencia? —le preguntó el Secretario, a lo que Windflower sólo respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

—Cuando enviaron a nuestros soldados a Siria —empezó el doctor tras la sonrisa—, sin armamento necesario y con una confianza que cae en el cinismo, subestimaron al enemigo y a sus aliados. —Otra sonrisa amarga—. Si hacen lo mismo con este enemigo… —Windflower chasqueó los labios, humedeciéndolos, rechazando inmediatamente el panorama que se estaba figurando dentro de su mente. No obstante, dentro del mismo momento se obligó a continuar—, será más que una pelea por tierras del otro lado del mundo. —Al llegar a este punto, todos los altos funcionarios, sin excepción, le miraban con suma atención, cosa que complació al científico—. Esta vez, la guerra será por nuestros vecinos, nuestros amigos, nuestros familiares y, para cuando descubran que mi programa es necesario… —una pausa más— será demasiado tarde…y habrán perdido tres guerras en el transcurso de sus vidas1.

El Secretario de Defensa se quitó los anteojos, atónito ante las palabras que el doctor Windflower estaba pronunciando. _¡Tan altos estudios, tan importante renombre, y viene aquí a contarnos cuentos de hadas! Alguien tiene que ponerle un alto_ , se dijo a sí mismo mientras apoyaba las manos en la superficie de la mesa, una encima de la otra.

—Lo sentimos, Dr. Windflower —empezó con lentitud, midiendo el terreno—, pero su Programa Centinela no será implementado.

El silencio que siguió al veredicto fue más que aplastante. Nadie en la sala dijo nada, ni siquiera movió un simple músculo. Los funcionarios miraban hacia Windflower, mientras que éste sólo tenía ojos para el Secretario. _Ha de ser un metamorfo_ , pensó rápidamente el doctor mientras se llenaba de furia con cada momento que pasaba en el silencio aplastante. _No_ , se dijo. _Les hacen pruebas a todos para sabes sus condiciones. Seguramente que los cromosomas extras, la temperatura y el comportamiento celular hubieran alertado a todos al instante_ , se dijo mientras no apartaba la mirada del Secretario.

• • •

 _Deir ez-Zor, Siria_

A media tarde todavía se podía sentir el calor aplastante en el ambiente. Los soldados iban de un lado para otro, administrando, conversando, maldiciendo. No podían creer que, tras más de una década en pleno combate, un movimiento de suerte le hubiese permitido a los sirios y sus aliados el haber superado las tácticas estadounidenses. Y ahora les habían otorgado veinticuatro horas para levantar todos los campamentos e irse o, de lo contrario, los que se quedaran serían borrados del mapa.

Tan concentrados estaban los soldados rezagados que no notaron que, justo en ese momento, un helicóptero aterrizaba en la pista asignada para ello, excepto los pasajeros y quienes estaban encargados de dicha pista. Los pasajeros bajaron con una precisión impecable, sobre todo uno de ellos, un Coronel cuya mirada denotaba determinación inequívoca.

Los encargados de la pista le hicieron su debido saludo al Coronel, mismo que él apenas respondió, dado que tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos mucho más importantes. Sabía que su misión ahí era sumamente importante porque, con ella, podría salvar muchas vidas inocentes. O, al menos, pensaba que serían muchas.

Se encaminó, sin vacilación, hacia su destino: una de las tiendas destinadas para la cuarentena en la zona médica, lugar en donde se hallaba su misión. Avanzó entre los el pelotón vencido, cada quien sumergido en su propio asunto. Casi nadie le estorbó, dado que sabían lo que les costaría si se entrometían en el camino de un Coronel. Así, pues, llegó a su destino, mismo en el que no le sorprendió encontrar a un par de policías militares en la pura entrada de la tienda, haciendo guardia para que nadie pasase. El Coronel se permitió una sonrisa interna antes de dirigirse hacia la entrada de la tienda. Tal y como lo pensaba, uno de los guardias —el que quedaba a la derecha de la entrada— dio un paso hacia la izquierda, interponiéndose en su paso.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, Coronel? —le preguntó el guardia.

—Vengo a despedir a nuestros muchachos —contestó el Coronel sin vacilación alguna. ¿Quién era el simple soldado impedírselo? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

El guardia le dedicó una leve mirada —a través de su par de lentes oscuros— y luego destinó su mirada hacia enfrente, como originalmente la tenía.

—Lo siento, señor, tenemos órdenes —se excusó el soldado—. El área está en cuarentena.

 _Eso ya lo sé, torpe soldado_ , pensó el Coronel antes de otearle de arriba abajo en un segundo, como si dudase de la autenticidad del guardia.

Tonto.

—A un lado, soldado —le dijo el coronel con una voz baja pero totalmente autoritaria—. Es una orden —puntualizó tras unos segundos. El guardia con el que hablaba se la pensó durante un par de segundos pero, tras ellos, no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de su camino, al igual que el otro guardia. El Coronel ni se dignó en dirigirles una última mirada antes de entrar a la tienda de campaña, cuya entrada le abrían ambos soldados. A los pocos metros de entrar, le recibió una cortina de tiras plásticas transparentes, mismas que apartó sin problema alguno. Lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia la izquierda, en donde le vio un muchacho rubio, esbelto, con lentes, quien parecía estar preocupado, dada su mirada gacha. Nada más verlo, el Coronel pudo _olerle_ y reconoció cierto aroma familiar…

—¡Atención! —gritó otro militar desde el fondo de la tienda, provocando que todos los soldados distribuidos entre las camillas a ambos lados de la tienda, con unos altos pero estrechos casilleros individuales entre ellas, se levantasen en posición de firmes. El Coronel los miró de reojo a todos los recién levantados; le provocaba algo de risa esa situación.

—En descanso —les dijo él con una voz que no sonó muy masculina. Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de en medio en dirección hacia el fondo, donde tres militares más estaba reunidos ante una mesa, cuya superficie estaba llena de vasto material médico y químico. Los soldados que le recibieron volvieron a tomar sus posiciones cabizbajas en las camillas, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Conforme pasaba a cada lado de uno —mirándolos detenidamente en busca de alguna señal delatora— podía percibir sus _aromas_. Inclusive hubo uno a su derecha —piel broncínea, alto, cabello negro, ojos marrones, bastante musculoso y con un tatuaje tribal redondo en su brazo derecho, visible por su camiseta sin mangas— que le dio cierto olor a pelaje húmedo, cosa que casi le hizo arrugar la nariz. Le sorprendió que el muchacho le dirigiese una mirada ligeramente similar. ¿Era su imaginación o ya tenía ese gesto en su rostro incluso antes de verle directamente? Decidió no tomarle importancia y siguió avanzando y mirando a los demás soldados retenidos, cuyo aroma dulzón y familiar le llegaba a la nariz de forma armoniosa, excepto de otro, cuyo aroma también asemejaba al de pelaje mojado.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, notó que uno de los tres militares estaba muy atento a un par de documentos, de apariencia gubernamental o médica, no podría decirlo a primera vista. El Coronel se paró justo ante el extremo de la mesa, echándole una última mirada al equipo médico y químico que había.

—¿Qué es esto? —les preguntó, realmente intrigado por la situación.

—Informes de laboratorio, análisis de sangre —le empezó a explicar el mismo militar que estaba concentrado en los documentos. El coronel extendió una mano para tomar los documentos, cosa que su interlocutor no le impidió, sobre todo por ser de menor rango que él—. Se van a enviar de regreso.

—¿A dónde? —le preguntó.

—Al mismo lugar que a ellos —le dijo, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza al resto de la tienda de campaña, con lo que querría referirse al resto de los soldados, los puestos en cuarentena. Al Coronel no le pasó esto por alto antes de bajar nuevamente la mirada hacia los documentos—. Hacia Industrias Windflower —respondió sin pelos en la lengua. El coronel le echó una buena mirada al documento.

 **CONFIDENCIAL: Informes médicos.**

 **Reporte de pruebas médicas y de sangre.**

 **Nombre del paciente: Quil Ateara V.**

 **Instalación: Escuadrón de Seguridad T-313.**

 **Periodo cubierto. Desde: hora 0001, fecha 21 Jun 2023. Hasta: hora 2400, fecha 21 Jun 2023.**

 **Reporte de envío a: Industrias Windflower, 6600 Caliban Circle Drive, Wolean, Virignia 22022, EUA.**

 **Análisis realizados y observaciones particulares:**

 **Saliva. W-4, 5-6, 4. Niveles normales. Repaso innecesario.**

 **Orina. T-4, 0-5, 4. Niveles normales. Repaso innecesario.**

 **Desechos fecales. W-14-18. Niveles normales. Repaso innecesario.**

 **Eritrocitos. T-12-12-6, 4. 0m/100 ml. Repaso requerido.**

 **Leucocitos. W-42-52. 3m/100 ml. Repaso requerido.**

 **Trombocitos. Y-37-47. 46m/100 ml. Repaso prioritario.**

 **Observaciones generales: Anomalía en la estructura sanguínea. Requerido análisis molecular, celular y genético de otros fluidos y tejidos.**

 **Observaciones adicionales: Temperatura corporal por encima de lo ordinario. Comportamiento antipático y paranoide. Sugerida evaluación psicológica y análisis del líquido raquídeo.**

El Coronel no pudo hacer nada más que mirar los documentos durante unos cuantos momentos mientras cavilaba todo lo que había leído. De acuerdo a lo que tenía enfrente, la información debía pertenecer al muchacho de piel broncínea que se le quedó viendo, el del tatuaje. Era lo más lógico, dado que los otros soldados _no podían_ tener la temperatura corporal por encima del promedio.

—Vámonos, señores —anunció una voz desde la entrada de la tienda, cosa que hizo que el Coronel dejase de leer los documentos y se voltease hacia la entrada para recibir visualmente al recién llegado. Se trataba de un militar joven, con boina, quien venía acompañado de cuatro hombres —desarmados, aunque uno de ellos llevaba una maleta negra, gruesa y, aparentemente, pesada— que iban vestidos con trajes oscuros en lugar de los verdes reglamentarios del ejército, como si fuesen parte de una división especial—. Los voy a sacar de este infierno —les aseguró el recién llegado con cierta autoridad que, inclusive, el Coronel reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —le preguntó el muchacho del tatuaje, el del olor a pelaje mojado. Se le veía demasiado desconfiado, dada su postura tensa, curva y _torpe_ …

El recién llegado le miró al muchacho y, luego, al reloj de su muñeca izquierda y, durante unos momentos, le consultó, como si estuviese pensando en su siguiente respuesta—. Aún no —le contestó mientras el Coronel observaba que los cuatro hombres se colocaban ante cuatro camillas, estratégicamente en los pequeños carros móviles que facilitaban el transporte de los medicamentos y alimentos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de los aislados.

—¿Qué va a hacer eso? —preguntó uno de los muchachos, el otro del aroma húmedo. El Coronel le vio con atención. Éste parecía ser un poco más menudo, aunque parecía parecerse al primero, sobre todo por el color de piel, ojos y cabello. El Coronel se preguntó si él también tendría un tatuaje redondo en el brazo…

—Es para que el viaje sea más placentero —les dijo el recién llegado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras uno de sus hombres de negro, sin decir palabra alguna, abría la maleta negra que traía consigo y preparaba una dosis de medicamento vía aguja hipodérmica. Al coronel no le pasó por alto las palabras del otro militar, por lo que empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él—. Los llevaré a un centro privado donde haremos más pruebas.

Las palabras del militar nuevo provocaron un silencio incómodo entre todos los presentes, sobre todo, entre los aislados, quienes empezaron a mirarle con cierto nerviosismo. Uno de ellos —bajo, pálido y con la cabeza casi rapada al tope— se removió en su asiento, a pesar de verse _demasiado_ recto para estar nervioso. El hombre del medicamento seguía preparándolo sin prisa pero sin vacilación alguna. El Coronel siguió su paso hacia el nuevo militar, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que planeaba hacer en ese momento. Había descubierto algo importante y no pensaba quedarse callado.

—Sus hombres no son militares —le dijo sin más, cosa que ni inmutó al nuevo militar, quien rápidamente se metió una mano en su saco y, tras apenas un par de segundos, sacó un papel doblado y se lo presentó ante él, casi restregándoselo.

—Servicio privado —le respondió sin más. El Coronel tomó el papel para examinarlo en el acto pero, por una razón desconocida para él, no apartó la vista del nuevo militar, quien también le sostenía la mirada—. Tenemos autorización para llevárnoslos —le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hombre de negro, el del medicamento de la inyección, quien ya estaba preparado para inocular a los aislados. El Coronel desdobló la hoja y apenas leyó un poco del contenido, dado que no necesitaba más. Había tomado una decisión y debía cumplir con la misión que tenía.

—Estas tropas irán a casa —le dijo sin más al nuevo militar, cosa que le provocó una media sonrisa.

—Coronel, no creo que tenga jurisdicción en este asunto —le respondió con cierto desdén, como si no se creyese que un coronel se estuviese atreviendo a contradecirle. Esto no intimidó nada al Coronel, quien avanzó un paso para enfatizar su desafío.

—Temo que sí, hijo —le dijo, esforzándose por contener una sonrisa. Al nuevo militar no pareció gustarle pues, en el acto intentó dar un paso hacia su oponente pero, por alguna razón que sólo él sabía, no lo dio.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió proferir en respuesta, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al Coronel ni a los demás miliares en la tienda pues, ahora, todos estaban concentrados en el pequeño conflicto presente.

—La pregunta es, Mayor… —empezó el coronel mientras, con toda la confianza del mundo, tomaba la placa de identificación del nuevo militar, el Mayor, leyéndole sin demora.

 **Bryan Charleston. 38782201. B HEC. PROT.**

—…¿quién es usted? —terminó el Coronel, alzando la vista hacia el Mayor, a quien se le miraba desconcertado. El primero soltó un ligero siseo, mismo que provocó que el segundo se paralizase por la impresión. Aprovechando esta situación, el Coronel le arrancó la placa de identificación al Mayor mientras, sorpresivamente, su cuerpo empezaba a mutar, como si se tratase de una especie de camaleón…

Y ya no era un Coronel el que estaba a escasos centímetros del Mayor, sino una mujer extremadamente pálida, de estatura promedio, cabello rubio y ligeramente corto, vestimenta ligeramente anticuada y ojos rojos, totalmente rojos, de un tono borgoña. Al Mayor no le pasó por alto este increíble cambio instantáneo pues, sin ser capaz de controlarlo, se pasmó y abrió los ojos como platos, realmente asustado.

Y la lucha empezó.

La mujer pálida no perdió el tiempo y se giró hacia su derecha para, al instante, golpear en el rostro a uno de los tres militares que originalmente estaban reunidos en la mesa, noqueándolo al instante. Al segundo siguiente, ella se abalanzó contra el Mayor, tomándolo por el cuello y, girando para, al mismo tiempo, patear a uno de los hombres de negro, a quien estampó contra un casillero portátil que estaba al lado de la camilla del primer muchacho del tatuaje, quien se levantó por la sorpresa. Otro de los hombres de negro, pistola en mano, intentó acercársele a la mujer pálida, quien sujetaba por el cuello al Mayor desde atrás con su brazo derecho y le usaba de escudo _humano_. El Mayor intentaba, en vano, quitarse el brazo de la mujer pálida _y fría_ del cuello, cosa que no pudo, dado que ella se sentía _demasiado dura_ para ser humana. Ella, casi sonriente, le propinó una efectiva patada al hombre de la pistola y, con el mismo movimiento, se quitó de encima al Mayor, tumbándolo de espaldas en el suelo y sofocándolo por ello.

La mujer quedó hincada en el suelo, apoyándose en su brazo derecho y sus piernas, mirando en derredor para saber cuál era el próximo humano a atacar. No tardó en identificarlo gracias a sus habilidades. Se trataba de un tercer hombre de negro, ubicado a su espalda, quien le apuntaba con una pistola. La pálida se dio una voltereta al nivel del suelo, elevando las piernas y tomándole del cuello al hombre con una llave experta, tirándole al suelo y sujetándole el brazo derecho, con el que sujetaba la pistola.

Los aislados no se quedaron atrás en la contienda. El mismo muchacho que se había estremecido en su asiento se había levantado y, ahora, se fijó en dos militares que estaban junto a la entrada, a quienes taladró con la mirada, un par de ojos color rojo oscuro que destellaban nada más que odio… y _sed_. Levantó la palma derecha en dirección a ellos y se concentró en ellos con demasiada intensidad, cosa que, al cabo de unos segundos, provocó que los dos vomitasen violentamente hasta desmayarse momentos después. Otro de los aislados, también pálido y de ojos oscuros con cierto tono rojizo, dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos militares junto a la mesa y, en el acto, los dos se empezaron a desplomar, como si se estuviesen desmayando o, peor aún, sufriendo un derrame cerebral.

La mujer pálida no desaprovechó el tiempo y, ágilmente, le rompió el brazo al militar que sujetaba, el cual soltó sorpresivamente el arma antes de proferir un auténtico grito de dolor. El cuarto hombre de negro, el de los medicamentos, había soltado la jeringuilla y se había sacado una pistola del cinturón, con la que ahora apuntaba a la espalda de la mujer pálida. Esto no le pasó desapercibido al segundo muchacho de piel broncínea —el no tan fornido— y, sin pensarla, se abalanzó contra el militar de negro, azotándolo contra otro de los casilleros que seguían en pie. La cabeza del militar de negro rebotó contra el metal, cosa que le dio una idea al muchacho. Decidido, tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del militar y, sin pensarlo, la azotó tres veces contra el casillero hasta que notó que su contrincante perdió el conocimiento.

El militar del brazo roto intentó alzarse para poder quitarse de encima ala muer pálida quien, con un ágil movimiento y una excelente flexibilidad, le pateó en la cabeza, noqueándolo. El Mayor observó todo esto mientras se colocaba boca abajo y, sin perder de vista a la mujer pálida, se empezó a sacar su pistola del estuche del cinturón. Ella, sin preámbulo alguno, se puso de pie con una velocidad asombrosa y, con esa misma velocidad, tomó del cuello al Mayor con la mano izquierda y le alzó, suspendiéndole del suelo por unos cuantos centímetros, los suficientes para que él no tocase el suelo y se salvase de la muerte segura. El Mayor se vio en la necesidad de soltar el arma, que cayó ruidosamente al suelo, y se llevó ambas manos a la de la mujer pálida en un patético intento de quitársela del cuello. Al tocarla, la sintió bastante fría, cosa que disipó todas sus dudas. _Vampiro_ , reconoció el Mayor. _Igual que los otros aislados_.

—Lo vas a matar —le dijo una voz masculina que ella ya había escuchado momentos atrás, ni perfecta ni cantarina, por lo que ella reconoció al primer muchacho del tatuaje.

—Es él o nosotros —le respondió ella, apretando todavía más el cuello del Mayor. Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que se quedase sin aire o, si ella se aburría, para que le partiese el cuello con suma facilidad. El rostro del militar ya empezaba a tornarse morado.

En eso, un láser se interpuso entre la muerte del humano y la vampiresa, provocando que él aterrizase de lleno en la mesa de equipo médico-químico, terminándolo de noquear. La mujer se volteó a ver a los demás vampiros, encontrando su mirada con un muchacho alto, de piel pálida aunque no tanto, con cabello corto pero alborotado. Aparentaba tener unos veinte y pocos años de edad.

—Lo tenía bajo control —le respondió ella, como si le reclamase.

—No podría decirlo —le dijo el primer muchacho del tatuaje, acercándose a ella y arrugando más la nariz conforme se le acercaba. Ella no pudo evitar el hacer lo mismo.

—Aléjate. Tu hedor —le advirtió ella, alzando una mano con intención de interponerla en el camino del muchacho. _Lobo_ , se dijo ella. Se preguntó si se trataba de alguno de los que había visto años atrás en la Península de Olympic, los que estaba del lado del clan de Carlisle Cullen. Los aromas de él y del otro muchacho le recordaban mucho a aquél día. Ella y él intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, misma con la que expresaban ese desprecio mutuo que sentían. No obstante, tanto ese muchacho como el otro estaban igualmente involucrados en el siniestro plan que también comprometía al resto de los vampiros que se encontraban en esa tienda de campaña.

La mujer se decidió por sacudir la cabeza y simplemente aguantarse la respiración. Tenía una misión por cumplir.

—Salgamos de aquí —les dijo mientras le dedicaba una última mirada al primer muchacho del tatuaje y, tras ello, empezaba a dirigirse hacia la entrada—. Rápido, vamos —les instó, llevándose el antebrazo derecho a la boca y, sin pensarlo, mordiéndose un poco. Al estar frente a la puerta, se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta, con lo que los otros vampiros y los dos lobos se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —le preguntó el vampiro que había provocado el vómito de los humanos.

—Necesito que muerdan y beban un poco de mi ponzoña —les explicó ella mientras miraba a los ojos de cada uno de los vampiros restantes. Acto seguido, les ofreció su brazo mordido, cuya ponzoña se hacía valer—. Compartirán un poco de mis habilidades cuando lo hagan. Una vez que lo hagan, cambien su piel a humana. —Uno por uno, los vampiros empezaron a intercambiar miradas de incredulidad, cosa que a ella no le pasó desapercibida—. ¡Sólo háganlo! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

—Me parece que ha perdido la cabeza con tanta pelea —susurró el segundo chico del tatuaje, creyendo que nadie en la sala le escucharía, mucho menos la mujer—. ¿No te parece, Quil?

—Creo que no, Collin —respondió el primer muchacho quien, al parecer, sí se llamaba Quil. No dejó de ver a la vampiresa en ningún momento—. Creo que nos quiere sacar de aquí con su habilidad polimórfica. Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú? —le preguntó directamente a ella mientras que, en ese momento, el vampiro que provocó el derrame cerebral a los dos humanos se ofrecía como primer voluntario para beber de la ponzoña de la mujer, ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes antes de responder.

—Atheonodora, antigua integrante del clan Vulturi, ya desintegrado —respondió ella con un tono altanero, casi saturado de orgullo. A Quil no le pasó desapercibido el dato clave de la cuestión y, por un momento, sintió el familiar calor recorriéndole la espalda. Él tampoco había olvidado aquél día del 2006. Se concentró bastante para controlar ese fuego que amenazaba con despertar.

—¿Dónde está Aro? —le preguntó a Atheonodora el vampiro que causó las náuseas, tras beber de su ponzoña. Fue el último de los vampiros.

—Estoy por mi cuenta —respondió ella y, en el acto, mutó para volver a adoptar la forma del Coronel. Sin decir media palabra más, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la tienda—. ¡Transmuten! —les ordenó ella sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás. Los dos Quileutes, Quil y Collin, se miraron fijamente, totalmente extrañados de lo que estaba pasando y los individuos con los que estaban reunidos. Reconocían que nos les sorprendía encontrarse con estos individuos en el ejército pero, a pesar de ello, les extrañaba que una de los Vulturi les hubiese rescatado.

• • •

—¡Rápido, muévanse! —les apremió Atheonodora con la voz del Coronel mientras guiaba a sus recién rescatados hacia un avión, mismo que se preparaba para despegar. Los otros vampiros, ya camuflados con piel humana pero conservando sus mismas apariencias, seguían silenciosamente a la Vulturi, con los Quileutes cerrando la marcha, pues llevaban sus efectos personales, a diferencia de los vampiros. Trataban de no alzar la vista para no llamar la atención de los humanos que los rodeaban, sólo por si acaso. Inclusive ella trata de no establecer contacto ocular con absolutamente nadie.

—¡Detengan esa nave! —gritó ella al ver que los pilotos estaban a punto de cerrar la compuerta trasera, por donde otros soldados metían el equipaje final. Uno de los encargados de ello vio venir a los soldados y, al instante, instó a los recién llegados para que se metiesen al avión antes de que despegase—. No dejen a estos muchachos en este país desolado —ordenó Atheonodora al vigilante del avión mientras sus compañeros no desaprovechaban el tiempo y abordaban, incluyendo los dos Quileutes.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió el soldado, asegurándose de que los rescatados hubiesen terminado de abordar. Atheonodora les miró desde el exterior, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los pasajeros, incluyendo los dos metamorfos.

—No viene con nosotros, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Quil a la disfrazada Atheonodora, quien negó instantáneamente con la cabeza.

—Mi guerra no ha terminado —le explicó ella con toda la disciplina que pudo, dada la falta de cordialidad entre ambas especies, específicamente, ellos dos, que se reconocían como viejos enemigos—. El enemigo sigue ahí afuera. —Y, tras estas palabras, ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso decidido hacia el resto del campamento y, aprovechando que nadie más le veía, volvió a mutar, esta vez en una versión ligeramente diferente de su apariencia original, sólo que con facciones más angulosas, ojos azules y, naturalmente, la piel humana. Quil Ateara la vio alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista y, tras ello, se metió al avión, justo cuando la compuerta se cerraba y el avión se preparaba para despegar.

• • •

El Mayor Charleston salió pitando de la tienda de campaña, realmente molesto. Se sentía realmente humillado por lo que acababa de pasar, especialmente porque su jefe directo, el doctor Christopher Windflower, no se la perdonaría. Tenía órdenes específicas de llevarse a los No Humanos a los laboratorios de Industrias Windflower para proseguir con el desarrollo del proyecto secreto de su jefe, mismo que todavía no compartía con él. Ese detalle le irritó aún más.

—Los ocho soldados, ¿a dónde fueron? —le preguntó al guardia de la entrada, aquél con el que la mujer pálida no había hablado. El interpelado se limitó a apuntar hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

—Iban hacia la pista —contestó el otro soldado, con lo que el Mayor no se la pensó dos veces antes de desenfundar su pistola y, con paso decidido, dirigirse hacia el lugar indicado para, tras un par de pasos, detenerse y contemplar cómo el avión despegaba y se adentraba en el cielo despejado, para frustración del Mayor. Impotente, el militar humano sólo pudo contemplar cómo su objetivo se perdía de vista.

1 La Guerra de Vietnam en 1973 es la primera a la que Christopher Windflower hace referencia. La segunda y tercera son la Guerra de Siria y la todavía no empezada Guerra contra los No Humanos, respectivamente.


End file.
